Prophecy of StarClan: Journey to a New World
by CodyKit
Summary: A new journey is about to be unfold as a deep dark secret StarClan has kept many centuries is about to unleash from it's paws, as a new destiny is laid upon Clan cats in the forest to find a new home, far from their beloved forest. (I'm combining 'The New Prophecy' and Firestar's Quest into this new tale on the Warriors books)
1. Prolgue

Title: Prophecy of StarClan: Journey to a New World

Rating: PG-13 (for some violence and sexual content, and foul language)

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! All copyrights and material belongs to Erin Hunter!

Author: Codykit

Cast of Characters: James Remar as Firestar, Roma Downey as Spottedleaf, Yvonne Strahovski as Mousefur, Jeremy Irons as Tigerstar, Sam Shepard as Graystripe, Jessica Capshaw as Willowpelt, Ellen Pompeo as Frostfur, Kate Walsh as Sandstorm, Harold Perrineau as Ravenpaw, Michael Emerson as Longtail, Josh Holloway as Dustpelt, Kate Winlet as Speckletail, Sasha Alexander as Mistyfoot/Mistystar, Logan Lermen as Emberkit/Emberpaw, Max Thieriot as Bramblepaw/Brambleclaw, Emma Watson as Leafkit/Leafpaw, Jennifer Lawrence as Squirrelkit/Squirrelpaw, Joseph Gordon Levitt as Cloudtail, Karen Gillan as Brightheart, Scarlett Johansson as Cinderpelt, Abigail Breslin as Honeypaw, Evangeline Lilly as Ferncloud, Matt Damon as Brackenfur

**Prologue **

_ A full moon rest it's place in the sky above the forest home to the wild cats. The light of the moon cast a silver light down into the clearing as cats from the Clans gather around for a annual meeting held by StarClan since the beginning of time. The forest cats called this evening, The Gathering. _

_Cats in the clearing encircled a giant rock known as the Great Rock, as they looked up to the five leaders that rule each Clan. One cat was big and muscle with a bracken colored pelt. Another was a brown tabby she-cat with summer green eyes. Along with a pale cat, a brown cat, and a black and white one. The meeting of the Clans has begun as Cloudstar leader of SkyClan, "Twolegs have destroyed our territory and our camp, we have no other place to go."_

_There was an outrage in the crowd below the High Rock. The Swiftstar leader of the WindClan camp turned to Cloudstar, "You can't just walk in here and ask for our territory, it is hard enough to feed our own Clans as it is."_

_The muscular bracken fur tom named Redstar also added in, "The prey is running well now here in greenleaf season, but what happens when leaf-fall and leaf bare comes around. ThunderClan won't be able to spare any of it then."_

"_Nor would ShadowClan." Meows the ShadowClan leader Dawnstar. She eyes the SkyClan leader with fierce in her green eyes. "My Clan is bigger than any other. We need every pawstep of ground to feed our own cats."_

_Brichstar the RiverClan leader looks at the pale gray tom with sympathy eyes. Finally she spoke to him with kindness in her words, "I'd like to help. Believe me, I really would. But the river is very low and it's harder than ever to catch enough fish. Besides, SkyClan cats don' know how to catch fish." _

"_Exactly," Swiftstar added in. "And only WindClan cats are fast enough to catch rabbits and birds on the moors. There's certainly nowhere in our territory where you could make a camp. You'd soon get tired of sleeping under gorse bushes." _

_Cloudstar looks at his fellow forest cats for any other suggestions, "Then what is my Clan supposed to do?"_

_There was silence that followed the crowd of cats. Finally the leader of ThunderClan spoke out, in one word, "Leave."_

_Swiftstar also agreed, "That's right. Leave the forest and find yourselves another place far enough away that you can't steal our prey."_

_Just then there was a young black and sliver cat below yelled at her leader, "Swiftstar! As your medicine cat, I can tell you StarClan won't be pleased if the rest of us drive out SkyClan. There has always been five Clans in the forest!"_

_The WindClan leader looked down on his medicine cat, "You say you know the will of StarClan, Larkwing, but you can tell my why the moon is still shining? If StarClan didn't agree that SkyClan should leave the forest, they would have send clouds to cover the sky." _

_The WindClan medicine cat stayed silent. Cloudstar stood there in shock and disbelief at them. "Five Clans have lived in this forest for longer than any cat can remember. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" He pleaded. _

_ "Things change," Redstar meows. "It is possible that the will of StarClan has changed also? StarClan gave each Clan the skills they need to survive in their own territory. RiverClan cats swim well. ThunderClan cats are good at stalking prey in the undergrowth,. SkyClan cats can leap into trees because there's not much cover in their territory. Doesn't this mean that each Clan couldn't live in another Clan's territory?" _

_A thin tomcat rumpled black fur stood up in the crowd and spat at the SkyClan leader, "You Keep saying that StarClan wants five Clans in the forest, but are you sure that's true? There are four oaks here at Fourtrees. That could be a sign that there should be only four Clans." _

_Other cats followed suit after claiming the same things, "SkyClan don't belong here."_

"_Let's drive them out!" More shouted below.  
The SkyClan warriors unsheathe their claws and arch their backs getting ready to start a war with the others who shouted threats at them. Just then Cloudstar let out a piercing cry at his warriors, "Stop! Warriors of SkyClan we are not cowards, but this is a battle we cannot win. We have seen tonight what the warrior code is worth. From now on we will be alone, and we will depend on no cat but ourselves." With that he gave each of the leaders of the other four Clans an angry and disappointing look. Then he turns and leaps down from the Great Rock. A path of cats below move out of the way as he made his way to his Clan. He then walk up to a beautiful light brown tabby she-cat that held two tiny kits in her mouth. She lays the kits on the ground as she looks at her mate, "Cloudstar. Our kits are too small to make a long journey. I'll stay with them, if any Clan will have us." _

_Just then the ThunderClan's medicine cat overheard her concern, as he made his way to her, ignoring the snarls from the SkyClan warriors, "You will all be welcome in ThunderClan."_

_Cloudstar eyes the medicine cat, "Are you sure? After what your leader just told us tonight!" He glares at Redstar._

"_I believe my leader was wrong." Kestrelwing meows. "But he won't condemn helpless kits to die. They will have a future in ThunderClan, and so will you, Birdflight." _

"_Birdflight no." Cloudstar begs his mate not to leave him. "I need you with me, to see through all of this. How can I leave you?" _

_Birdflight looks at her kits then to her mate with tears in her eyes, "You must." She looks to Kestrelwing, "Can I have…"_

_Kestrelwing step aside and let Birdflight and Cloudstar have a moment. After he was out of earshot Birdflight looks at her mate, "Our Clan needs you, but our kits need me just now. You will find us a good home to live in." _

"_But I…I can't leave my kits behind, and you." Cloudstar broke. _

_Birdflight touches her head to her mates, "I know. But I know you know, our kits can't make it. I will tell them that you will always love them, even if you are not with us, and I will love them for the both of us." _

_Cloudstar then looks into her beautiful eyes, and nods. "I'll wait for you, I'll wait for you and them forever." He knows once he leaves he will never see his kits or her ever again. He then looks at the ThunderClan's medicine cat, and beckons him over with a slight nod. He looks at Birdflight, "Stay with Kestrelwing. He'll find warriors to help carry the kits back to ThunderClan's camp." Then he looks at the dark brown tabby, "Take good care of them. Please." _

_Kestrelwing put his paw to the SkyClan leader, "I will my brother." _

_Cloudstar then gave Birdflight one last look and then turns to single Clan to follow him. Cloudstar never looked back on the forest ever again, and he vowed to never have anything to do with StarClan. _

_In the paws of Birdflight there was a little she-kit with a spotted pelted, and bright amber eyes, looking straight at her father and her birth Clan as the disappear in the night. _

…

_ Bluestar gazes at the reflation pool and realizes this history. She turns to Whitestorm and Lionheart, former warriors of her Clan who have died with honor. "Is this true?" _

_Sunstar looks at his former apprentice, "It is true."_

_Bluestar sat up looking at him with anger in her eyes, "Why haven't I heard of this!" _

_Sunstar could not answer her. Just then another figure answered her question, as she steps into the pool. Her amber gaze reflects back at Bluestar, "Because it was a dark time in all Clan's history, even here in StarClan. StarClan hated it and didn't want to drive SkyClan away, but it was for the best."_

_Bluestar then looks at the she-cat warrior standing in the pool, "Who are you?" _

"_I am Spottedpelt, daughter of Cloudstar and Birdwing. I will be guiding your current leader, Firestar to find the truth about SkyClan, and bring home." Spottedpelt meows. "His mate, Spottedleaf is my great-great-great granddaughter."_

"_Bring them home?" Whitestorm asks. "Back into the forest." _

_Spottedpelt shook her head, "No. To a new land. The forests as you know it, will be no more to the four existing Clans. A new quest to find a new and permanent home will be in the paws of six campaigning cats from each Clan." _

_Bluestar looks at Whitestorm then to Spottedpelt, "What do you mean the forest will be 'no more'." _

"_You will find out by greenleaf. Remember this and pass it onto the following cats: Bramblepaw, Feathertail, Crowpaw and Tawnypaw. Darkness, air, water and sky, will come together and shake the forest with it's roots. Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it was before." Spottedpelt then walks off the pool and soon disappears._

_Bluestar stood there as she gazes upon the reflection of her young leader, Firestar. Whitestorm came by her side. Bluestar closes her eyes as she admits her fears to her nephew, "Firestar will hate us Whitestorm, if he knew the truth of what happened, and that StarClan, we have lied to him."_

"_I know." Whitestorm meows._

"_I don't want to him to feel betrayed. But I know he is going to." Bluestar meows sadly. _

_Whitestorm puts his paws on hers, "Bluestar, Firestar is strong. He may feel angry for a little while, but he will come around to put his faith in us." _

"_How can you be so sure?" Bluestar looks deep into his yellow eyes._

"_Because, if he is anything like you when you were leader, he will have faith. Do I need to remind you how you thought StarClan abandon us back with the threat of the dog pack?" Whitestorm gave a little smile. _

_Bluestar gave a little smile to that. "Suppose you are right. Just I don't want to see him lose his faith." _

"_We all don't, Bluestar, but that is part of having doubts." Sunstar spoke. "It is what makes them stronger leaders, and it challenges them, and it helps them grow." _

_Sunstar then looks down at the reflection pool and sees the flame colored cat named Firestar and then Sunstar's eyes rest on Bramblepaw. As a new journey is about to start. _


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life Begins

**Chapter 1: A New Life Begins**

_The forest is now safe from the threat of BloodClan. The harsh winter has come and gone from the forest as greenleaf is upon the forest again. Since the battle of BloodClan, Spottedleaf has new arrivals in with her of new expecting mothers. Such as Brightheart, and Ferncloud. Willowpelt left the nursery as she is now back to being a warrior again and her kits are now in apprentice training. ThunderClan has lost some members since the great battle. Smallear died of greencough, which he had caught a short time after the battle. Cinderpelt did what she could, but it was too late for him. Since his death, Goldenflower and Frostfur retire from being a warrior and now are in the elders den. Goldenflower wanted to be close to her mom to comfort her after Smallear's death. _

_Spottedleaf knows that in a few coming quarter moons, her own kits will become apprentices. Spottedleaf knows how much Firestar is thrilled to appoint his kits to their mentors. _

_Spottedleaf was happy for hew new denmates, but what she misses most of all, is her alone time with her sister. Willowpelt has asked her if she was going to go back into the elders den after her kits are apprentices. Spottedleaf knows that her place is in the leaders den, with Firestar. No cat but the leader goes in there, but with Spottedleaf, they make an acceptation for. _

Spottedleaf settles in for the night as Squirrelkit picks a fight with Emberkit.

"Squirrelkit, knock it off!" Emberkit growls.

"Come on one more round. I'm sure you can beat me this time." Squirrelkit playfully bats at Emberkit's brown tail, agonizing him to wrestle with her.

Emberkit squints his eyes, then he crouches down and was about to sprang when Spottedleaf puts out her paw to stop him. "Enough both of you. It is time to go to sleep."

Squirrelkit looks up at her mother, "But I'm not tired. I have lots of energy, I can go chase a rabbit."

Spottedleaf shakes her head, "Well try and focus your energy into going into slumber land."

"But that is too hard to do." Squirrelkit protests.

"It won't be if you put your mind to it." Spottedleaf stated.

Squirrelkit looks out of the nursery at her cousins, "Look. See Rainpaw, Sootpaw and Sorrelpaw are still awake. Why do I have to go to bed early why they get to be up."

"Because they are apprentices. They get to be up later than you because they are older. When you get to be an apprentice, then you can stay up. But until then, you are still a kit, and have to be set on a bedtime. Now come on, lay with your brother and your sister." Spottedleaf meows in a calm and slightly irritated voice.

Squirrelkit looks at her sister Leafkit and then Emberkit who was licking his brown and white tail. Squirrelkit then turns her head from her siblings and did not look up at her mother. Spottedleaf sighs, "Do I have to get your father, and let him carry you to your nest, or will you just do what I say."

Squirrelkit flicks her tail as she huffs and trotted to the nest and settles herself down next to the edge of the nest. Spottedleaf knows she is going to be a troubled one later on.

Brightheart looks up at Spottedleaf and smiles to her as she comes into the den, "She is going to be a hot one."

Spottedleaf looks at her, "I know."

"Have fun mothering her." Brightheart then moves past her and then climbs into her own nest.

Spottedleaf then goes to her nest and slips in next to her daughter and son. Squirrelkit stayed off to the side a bit, and Spottedleaf wraps her tail around her, to show she still cares and loves her, despite the little tension.

_Spottedleaf sleeps into a slumber and then her world around her vanishes as an unfamiliar place surrounds her. Spottedleaf has never seen this land before. It was like WindClan's territory but very unfamiliar to her. Spottedleaf travels to a cliff side and there she sees a young cat, much like her self. Spottedleaf shook her head to get a double take at what she saw, and the cat before her disappeared. Spottedleaf then moves to find out where the cat went until she was caught in a haze, like a distant memory. _

Spottedleaf then woke up to a kit meowing at her, "mommy. Mommy, wake up wake up wake up."

Spottedleaf opens her beautiful amber eyes to look at the same color reflecting at her, "What is it Leafkit?"

"Nothing. I just felt you twitching and wanted to make sure you are okay." Leafkit asks.

Spottedleaf smiles, "Yes I'm fine. Mommy just was dreaming."

Leafkit's eyes widen, "About what?"

"It's probably nothing. Come on lets get back to sleep." Spottedleaf softly meows trying to get her daughter to go back to sleep.

Leafkit looks at her then out side as rain poured down. And sees a figure out there but then it disappeared in with the rain. Leafkit must have thought she was tired as she goes and snuggles in her mother's underbelly fur.

When morning came Spottedleaf was awaken by Squirrelkit's hyperness to start the day. Her and Emberkit is driving Spottedleaf crazy these past several quarter moons. Spottedleaf has to discuss to her mate about appointing them to be apprentices. She decided to tell him today.

Spottedleaf watches Emberkit and Squirrelkit wrestle in the dirt as she goes over to Sandstorm who had just come back from hunting patrol. Sandstorm looks at her aunt and see's Firestar's kits out playing. "Wow. Aunt Spottedleaf has her own little personal alarm clock." Sandstorm jokes. "How are the minions."

"They are driving me crazy. Now I know how my own mother feels with having both your father and I as kits." Spottedleaf stated.

Sandstorm smiles at her, "Yeah. My dad was a troubled one I was told." Then she looks to her, "Have you told Firestar about making his kits to be apprentices?"

"Not yet, but I am going to tell him today." Spottedleaf stated. "Did he went with you on hunting patrol or on dawn patrol?"

"No. I think he is still asleep. Willowpelt led the dawn patrol, you might want to ask her." Sandstorm meows.

Spottedleaf nods, "How is she by the way?"

"She comes and goes. She hasn't been her self since," Sandstorm pauses, "Well since the battle with BloodClan."

Spottedleaf nods to that. Sandstorm left her aunt's side and goes over and exchanges a loving embrace with her mate, Longtail. Spottedleaf still remembers the first day, Firestar ever came to the Clan how Longtail taunted Firestar and made him give a taste of the wild. She still slightly laughs over the fact that Firestar beat him when he had no training as a warrior and Longtail has. Spottedleaf smiles at her niece for finding a cat that could love and cherish her. Spottedleaf then goes over to the fresh kill pile and chooses a vole that Sandstorm just had brought back from hunting patrol and take it to her mate. She walks up the slope and in the warm den where Firestar now sleeps. She pushes her nose through the green lining that acted like a blanket over the entranceway to give a bit of privacy for the leader of the Clan.

Many memories of her attending to Bluestar still lingers in this place, but now, she is finding herself making new memories with Firestar in his den. Spottedleaf peers at him as he shakes and twitches, from his dreaming. A smile forms across her face. Spottedleaf then drops the fresh kill and goes over to him and gently pokes his side.

Firestar's body jolts at her touch as he looks over her. Spottedleaf looks at her mate with questioning eyes, "Are you alright my love?"

"I'm fine." Firestar looks at her, his eyes still wonders around the den.

"You sure?" Spottedleaf asks, "Because you look like you are not familiar in your own den."

"I'm fine. Just had a weird dream that's all." Firestar stated trying to dismiss her look.

"What kind of dream, Firestar?" Spottedleaf asks.

"What do you mean that there are different kinds?" Firestar looks at her.

A smile formed on her face, "Yes, Firestar there are many. My question is, is it a dream from StarClan. Remember, that you are mates with a former medicine cat. I pick up on these types of things."

Firestar looks at her, "No I don't think this is from StarClan. Besides, only medicine cats get dreams. Even I know that, and Cinderpelt hasn't had any since…"

"Since BloodClan." Spottedleaf finishes his sentence.

"Exactly." Firestar meows.

Spottedleaf then watches her mate eat his morning breakfast. Then she tells him what he should do about their kits apprentice ceremony. "Firestar,"

Firestar looks up from his meal to look at his mate. She was about to tell him when a shadow filled the entrance as Graystripe, Firestar's best friend comes in who happens to be ThunderClan's deputy. "Firestar the hunting patrols are back and..you already know." Graystripe stated. Then he turns to look at Spottedleaf, "hi aunt Spottedleaf. Should I be outside and not have barged in?"

Spottedleaf looks to Firestar and Firestar back at her with a smile on his face. Then he turns to his best friend, "We haven't 'done it' in awhile now bud, you are safe." Firestar then pauses for a moment then he turns to look at Spottedleaf, "What where you going to say Spottedleaf?"

Spottedleaf looks at Graystripe then to her mate, "I will tell you later. You have Clan duties to discuss anyways." Firestar saw the look in her eyes just then and was going to call her back but Spottedleaf was already walking out of the den.

Spottedleaf makes her way to her kits as Ferncloud makes her way out with her two kits, Spiderkit and Shrewkit. Immediately the two younger kits tackled Emberkit. Spottedleaf smiles at the site of her son being the popular one in the nursery. Spiderkit and Shrewkit have grown very found of him since they were old enough to walk.

Ferncloud smiles at her two sons. She looks over at Spottedleaf, "My sons really adore playing with yours. They are going to be quite sad once Firestar appoints his son to being an apprentice. Do you know when he is going to?"

"I was going to tell him this morning," Spottedleaf gave a half smile.

Ferncloud picked up on it, "But…"

"Oh you know. Him being leader. Clan duties comes first." Spottedleaf stated.

"True. But _you_ are his family. That should be above Clan duties." Ferncloud stated.

Spottedleaf gave a look at the young queen. Then she looks at Squirrelkit and Emberkit. Then she notices that one of her kits is missing again. "Say, am I suppose to have a another kit. Where is Leafkit?"

Ferncloud chuckles, "She is in Cinderpelt's den. Looks like she takes after her mother after all."

Spottedleaf looks at her, "What?"

"Oh come on Spottedleaf even I'm not that blind. Ever since I was expecting kits, Leafkit was practically attending me every step of the way with my pregnancy. She is more into dealing with herbs then playing battle warriors like Emberkit and Squirrelkit. My mother told me you where the same when you were very young yourself. I think your daughter is hinting at you saying she wants to be a medicine cat not a warrior like her other siblings." Ferncloud pointed out. "Something to keep in mind when Firestar appoints them."

Spottedleaf looks to the young queen, and gives a smile to her for her explanation. Just then Spottedleaf heard her mate's voice to summon the Clan meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Shrewkit and Spiderkit took off and ran to a nearby puddle Ferncloud notice this and her angry face shown through. "Shrewkit! Spiderkit! Come back here at once."

Dustpelt then padded from Cloudtail and Willowpelt and made his way to his two sons. Spottedleaf looks at the two kits who were testing the newly parents some patients. Spottedleaf then padded up to her two kits and obediently they obeyed knowing that their father is watching from where he was. Spottedleaf sat next to Thornclaw and Mousefur as Emberkit looks straight up to his father. Squirrelkit started to bat at her brother's tail when she saw her dad looking down at her with a look saying. _ Don't you start to._ Squirrelkit then held back her white paw and looks sideways.

Firestar jumps down from the Highrock and approaches his apprentice. This was a very proud moment for the two of them. Ever since Bramblepaw was born, there was doubts coming from the Clan that he was going to be just like his murderous father, Tigerstar. Bramblepaw shown his true loyalty the day that Tigerstar forces the Clans to be one under the rule of him and BloodClan. Firestar then started the ceremony for Bramblepaw, "I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

The two of them met each other gazes and Firestar then went on, "Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even tat the cost of your life?"

In a bold voice Bramblepaw meows, "I do." No cat in ThunderClan doubted his word for a second, because he really meant it with all of his heart.

Firestar looked up to the sky, "Then by the powers of StarClan," he continues on, "I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brambleclaw. StarClan honors your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar then rest his muzzle on top of Brambleclaw's head. Brambleclaw licked Firestar's shoulder in response to acknowledge and out of respect. Then he stepped back and from where Spottedleaf was seated she can see Brambleclaw's eyes were glowing with pride.

Then the Clan chanted out his new name, "Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!"

Spottedleaf went up to congratulate her mate's apprentice. "Congrats Brambleclaw. I knew you could do it."

Brambleclaw looks at her with appreciation. Then he bowed his head to her, "Thank you _my lady _Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf smiles to that, "You know you don't have to keep calling me _my lady_."

"I know. Just it is fun to say, and because I know you like it a little bit." Brambleclaw stated.

Spottedleaf smiles to him. Then Emberkit came up to the new warrior, "When I become an apprentice, can I have you for a mentor?"

Spottedleaf looks down at her son and let Brambleclaw answer Emberkit's question. "Well, that is not up to me, it is up to your dad. I'm sure whatever mentor he appoints you, you will be trained as a good warrior."

"I'm going to be the best female warrior there ever will be." Squirrelkit boast.

Spottedleaf then steps in before an argument broke out between her two kits. "Come on, lets give Brambleclaw some room here." Spottedleaf then turns back to look at him, "Thanks Brambleclaw for that."

Brambleclaw nods to her, "Any time, _my lady_."

Spottedleaf shook her head as she moves along so that his mother can congratulate him. Spottedleaf made her way to her mate who seemed a bit out of character recently. Firestar blinks and a smile formed on his face when she came up to him. He gave her a lick on her cheek as she places her white paw to his. Then in a tender voice he spoke to her, "So my dear, what where you going to say, now that we have some time."

Spottedleaf looks at him, he hadn't forgotten her. Spottedleaf tilted her head to their kits, "Our kits. I think it is time that you appoint them to be apprentices. They are old enough now, to begin their training."

Firestar looks at his kits. Part of him wants to start their training, but part of him doesn't want to. "I know."

"Then what seems to be the issue?" Spottedleaf senses his concern.

"I want to. But that means I have to accept that they will get killed one day in battle or something. My own flesh and blood, Spottedleaf. Part of me still wants them to be kits forever, is that wrong for me to think that." Firestar confesses.

Spottedleaf gave a little chuckle to his comment, "No, that is not wrong to think that. It just means you are a devoted father, who loves them more than words can be said. My father had the same issue when Willowpelt, Redtail and I were kits." Spottedleaf pauses, "Firestar my love, at some point, they have to grow up. And besides, they are driving me a bit crazy. Will you at least think about their ceremony? Soon."

Firestar looks to her and then nods, "yes."

Spottedleaf nods to him, then with a little note she added in, "Besides, once they are apprentices, we can do the things you mention a few Gatherings back."

Firestar looks at her with a confuse gaze, "What things?" Spottedleaf looks to the side a bit and then he picked up on it, "Oh right. I will….umm.. I want to wait a few more days and let Bramblepaw, I mean Bramble_claw_ get use to his warrior duties then I will appoint our kits."

"You are so cute when you are blushing. Fumbling through words like a nervous apprentice." Spottedleaf smirks. That gives him the invitation to move in to kiss her. He loves how she preys on his nervousness only to build him up.

By the time evening came Brambleclaw sits alone in the clearing. Spottedleaf just finish saying goodnight to her kits, and Ferncloud offered to babysit them for the night so that Spottedleaf and Firestar can discuss in more details about their kits future.

Spottedleaf waited until Firestar returns home from the patrol. He walks over to her as he headed for his den. Spottedleaf looks at her nephew's son, "He looks tired out."

Firestar looks at his former apprentice, "He will be fine. You know the tradition all new warriors sit the vigil the first night."

"Still, he is a bit tired. He was with you late last night doing his assessment, and then this afternoon, he went hunting with Ashfur and Graystripe." Spottedleaf pointed out.

Firestar looks to her as he stated, "I will talk with him. Why are you out?"

"Ferncloud is babysitting tonight." Spottedleaf stated. "Thought you could use some company tonight."

"Are you subtly hinting to me that you are trying to seduce me?" Firestar picked up on his mate's tone.

"Maybe." Spottedleaf smiles, "I'll see myself to your den." Spottedleaf rubs her tail tenderly under his chin as she makes her way to his den.


	3. Chapter 2: Lost in Dreams

**Chapter 2: Lost in Dreams**

_Spottedleaf waited for Firestar to come in. When he did, she looks at him in the pale moonlight that was showing. He crosses the small area of his den to look at her. She can tell he never had any romance times with her in here before._

Spottedleaf quickly senses this; "You're not in the mood tonight are you."

Firestar gave a sigh and he looks to her, "I'm sorry. Just with everything that has happened today. The evening patrol, and Brambleclaw's vigil outside. Just doesn't seem the right moment for us to.."

Spottedleaf smiles to him and gives a nod, "I understand."

"You sound disappointed." Firestar picked up on her emotion.

"I am. A little." Spottedleaf meows. "We haven't had sex in such a long time since…well since I got pregnant. I kind of, you know, miss having the never ending.." Spottedleaf trails off as she looks at Firestar who smiles at her.

Firestar moves to her embrace as he rubs the back of her neck with his nose. "In time my dear Spottedleaf, I will devote time for us to make love again. Besides," Firestar pauses as he goes and nuzzles the back of her beautiful neck and kisses it tenderly. Then he kisses the side of her ear and meows softly in in, "I wouldn't mind having more kits."

Spottedleaf smiles to that and settles her self next to the love of her life. Even though she didn't quite get what she was hoping for, it was nice to sleep by his side once again. Spottedleaf tenderly kisses him goodnight, "Goodnight Firestar."

"Goodnight, _my Speckles._" Firestar repeated.

Spottedleaf slept peacefully and the strange dream she had the night before didn't came to her. Although she was stirred from her sleep when she felt Firestar twitching. Spottedleaf opens her eyes and sees him grunting his teeth, like he was in pain. Spottedleaf gentle licks his muzzle to sooth him back to a peaceful rest.

Firestar then opens his eyes wide wake. Spottedleaf looks at him, "Firestar, what is it?"

Firestar looks to her, "I don't know."

"Honey, you don't look too well. Like you have seen a horror of some sort." Spottedleaf stated.

Firestar looks to her, "I'll be fine. Go back to sleep."

"Somehow I don't believe you." Spottedleaf stated.

Firestar bends down and kisses her softly. He then pulls away from her, "I know you still have your medicine cat qualities in you that you can't help but to tune into, but I need you to not to worry about me."

"Firestar it is my job to worry. I care and love you deeply, and want to know what is troubling you?" Spottedleaf stated.

"Nothing is." Firestar denies the truth.

"Firestar, something obvious has you rattled." Spottedleaf stated. "is it Tigerstar?"

"Speckles, Tigerstar is dead. There is no way he can come back from being dead, and like I said, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream, that I can't make sense of." Firestar stated.

Spottedleaf nods, "What kind of dream?"

"You know I can't share this with you, even if you are my mate." Firestar meows. "I will talk with Cinderpelt about it in the morning. She may know what it is. Now please go back to sleep. You still have to care for our kits in the morning."

Firestar licks her sweet face as he watches her fall back to sleep. Firestar then moves out from her embrace as he goes to the entrance to his den and stare up at the sky. _Who are you? What do you want from me?_ Firestar's question his warrior ancestors.

When morning came, Spottedleaf awoke to find where Firestar was laying is cold. She looked out and saw sunlight starting to coming into the den. A few moments later and Squirrelkit came running into her parent's den. "Mom! Mom!"

A few moment's later and Cloudtail came in. "Squirrelkit! You mustn't disturb your father. You know he is the leader. Respect your elders." Cloudtail looks at Spottedleaf, "Sorry, I tried to but she."

"It's okay. Firestar is not in here, just me." Spottedleaf replied back as Squirrelkit bats at a bug.

Cloudtail looks to her, "I will inform Brightheart that you will be out shortly. She is with Emberkit as he is playing with Ferncloud's sons."

"Thank you." Spottedleaf replied back. She watches him leave, as she turns to look at her daughter. "Squirrelkit, what have we disgust earlier this week."

Squirrelkit stops playing with the bug. as she looks up at her mother. "I must, respect, other caretakers as I would with you and dad."

Spottedleaf looks at her, "That's right."

"But why do I have to obey their orders. I'm not a kit. I don't need to be held down by stricted rules." Squirrelkit protest.

"You are still a kit, until your father tells you otherwise. Until you become an apprentice, then you can make your own rules of curfew. But until then, you have to do what I or your aunt Brightheart tells you. Understood." Spottedleaf meows.

Squirrelkit looks at her with annoyance. Then lets out a surrender sigh. "Understood."

Squirrelkit puts all her temper away as she looks at her mother, "When is dad going to make me an apprentice? I'm well old enough. All three of us."

Spottedleaf comes near her daughter, "I talked with him about that after Brambleclaw's warrior ceremony."

"And?" Squirrelkit eyes lighten up a little.

"He told me in a few weeks." Spottedleaf replies.

Squirrelkit's eyes rolled. "He never wants me to be a warrior."

"Honey, you know that is true. He wants to give Brambleclaw a few dayts to adjust to being a warrior before he appoints new kits to be trained. You got to take in account that in order for you to be an apprentice, you need to be assigned to a warrior. You, Emberkit, and Leafkit will all be apprentices here shortly. " Spottedleaf replies. "Now come on, your father doesn't like to have kits in his den. After all he is the leader."

Squirrelkit looks to her, "But I am his daughter. He should _let_ me in."

Spottedleaf walks out with her, "There is a boundary that has to be placed. He is still your leader, even if you are his daughter. He can't just have you and your siblings in there all the time."

"He lets you in, why is that any different?" Squirrelkit meows.

Spottedleaf looks down on the ginger she-cat. For once Spottedleaf did not had an answer to that question. Spiderkit just then threw mud at Squirrelkit's ears. Squirrelkit whips around at the male "Why you little skunk weed!" Squirrelkit shook off the mud from her fur as Spiderkit shrieks at the sight of Squirrelkit running after him.

Spottedleaf was thankful for the comic relief to break the tension a bit from her daughter's questions. Dustpelt came back from dawn patrol to see his son and her daughter play fighting. Spottedleaf looks at him, "I see he takes after you there."

"Who Spiderkit?" Dustpelt meows.

"Yes. Always starting up a fight and getting into trouble." Spottedleaf smirks.

"Hey I out grew that as soon as I got into being an apprentice." Dustpelt meows.

"I was told differently by your denmates." Spottedleaf smiles.

Dustpelt looks at her, "Who?" Dustpelt listed.

Spottedleaf looked over at Sandstorm as she was greeting Longtail back from dawn patrol. Dustpelt looks over at her, "Sandstorm?"

"She told me you used to play tricks on her all the time in the apprentice den, of putting beetles in her nest, so she will itching for days, or splatting her with puddles at training sessions, do you want me to continue." Spottedleaf meows.

Dustpelt sighs, "Okay, okay, I guess, I matured a bit when I become a warrior."

"That is better." Spottedleaf mews. She looks over at Spiderkit, "Looks like Spiderkit, is taking after your roots a bit."

"I guess. But it looks like my son is not the only one. Your daughter has a bit of Redtail in her just a bit." Dustpelt meows.

"No. no, she is more like Firestar." Spottedleaf meows.

"How do you know? You never seen him when he was kittening." Dustpelt asks.

"I talked with his sister now and then. She told me he was very headstrong." Spottedleaf meows.

Dustpelt looks to her, "You visit a _kittypet_."

Spottedleaf looks to him, "I fell in love with one, didn't I? His sister is now my family, since I choose Firestar as my mate. Yes, I do visit now and then."

Spottedleaf looks over at the kits and then Sandstorm let out a yell, "Dustpelt!" The outburst made both Spottedleaf and Dustpelt look at Sandstorm. Spottedleaf was trying to suppress a small amuse laughter.

From across the clearing Spiderkit as flinging mud at Sandstorm. Dustpelt looks at Spottedleaf as an amuse smile came on his face, "Well, I guess like father like son." Then he strolls over to his son to scold him and to apologize to Sandstorm.

Spottedleaf walks past Brambleclaw, as he was relieved from his vigil. He looked exhausted from hunting the night before. But he still can't help but to smile at the sight of Spiderkit's mischief behavior. "Looks like Dustpelt has his paws full with that one."

"He will learn to grow. You get some sleep, you have done a lot, and deserve to have rest." Spottedleaf told him.

"Yes, _my lady_." Brambleclaw yawns. Ashfur looks at her and then ushers Brambleclaw into the warriors den.

Ferncloud came out of the nursery along with Shrewkit and Leafkit., Spottedleaf made her way to the queen as the queen acknowledges Spottedleaf's presence. "Brightheart had me look after them in the night after when she starting to feel some pain in her abdomen."

"Is she alright?" Spottedleaf asks.

"She should be. But I told her to go see Cinderpelt. It could have been nothing, and she is just freaking out." Ferncloud meows.

"Give her some slack, it is her first litter. All queens go through freak outs with their litters." Spottedleaf meows.

Ferncloud looks at her and decided to change the subject. "Your kits have grown into fine kits. When will Firestar appoint them."

"Soon." Spottedleaf meows.

"And after when they become apprentices, where would you be going to, back to the elder's den?" Ferncloud asks.

"I have not decided yet." Spottedleaf confesses.

"You know, some cats been wondering, and I heard my mother talking, that, with you having your little, _spend over nights_ in his den, maybe you should go there. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Ferncloud was hinting.

"Ferncloud, he is the leader. I can't make my residence in _his_ den." Spottedleaf meows.

"Spottedleaf, with you I think he already had approved. Leader or not you _are_ his mate." Ferncloud stated.

"I know. But that is only for leaders. It has always been, it is tradition." Spottedleaf meows.

Ferncloud sighs, "Traditions are meant to be broken. You defied that when you both fell in love with one another." Ferncloud looks at her, "Just think about it. No one will think less of you if you do end up going in there, I mean, you practly live in there as it is, when getting it on with him."

"I did not have sex in the den if that is what you mean by that." Spottedleaf objected. "Yes we may fool around a bit, but we never done it."

Ferncloud smiles, "So you say."

Brightheart came up just now. Ferncloud looks to her, "So what did the doctor say?"

"She says I have to come back in every morning to take some herbs so that my kits will be healthy and I can have plenty of milk. I wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong with them." Brightheart meows.

"And that is good. You are vary caring about your young." Spottedleaf meows.

"Well, I would love to chat, but Cinderpelt told me I need to rest." Brightheart meows.

"Go. We can mange, right Spottedleaf?" Ferncloud meows.

Spottedleaf nods. Brightheart then moves past them and went into the nursery to settle down. Spottedleaf looks to Ferncloud and she looks over at the warriors den. She turns to Ferncloud. "How is Willowpelt? Have you spoken to her since after the battle."

Ferncloud looks at her, "No. ever since the death of Whitestorm she just seems to shut down from the world. My sister told me she spends a lot of her time in the cemetery."

Spottedleaf looks to her, "I'll be back. You mind…"

"Of course. You know we will have another den mate here shortly." Ferncloud stated.

"What made you think that?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Sandstorm is expecting Longtail's kits. She told me the other day, just before Brambleclaw's warrior ceremony." Ferncloud meows.

Spottedleaf smiles, "That is wonderful. I'll be back before sun high." Spottedleaf left Ferncloud's side as she goes to the warrior cemetery, where all the past generations of ThunderClan have come to rest.

Spottedleaf peers through the undergrowth of the thick bushes, and just as Ferncloud stated, there was Spottedleaf's sister beside her mate's hedge rock putting her muzzle on his stone.

Spottedleaf's heart broke at the sight of her sister's last dignity on her life. She can't imagine the pain Willowpelt is going through right now. A part of her died that day when her son Graystripe brought back Whitestorm's body. Ever since the dawn after the battle with BloodClan, Willowpelt hasn't been the same. Like she is so deeply lost in her grief, which the world around her feels like an echo.

Spottedleaf pushes her way through the undergrowth as she softly walks up to Whitestorm's grave, next to his mother's grave. When Spottedleaf was young, she heard about how Whitestorm's mother death. Which is how on some level, that pushed her sister and him to be soul mates. Spottedleaf is now standing over Willowpelt's body as she lays down beside her mate's grave.

Willowpelt then softly meows to her, "Does Firestar need me for something?"

"No." Spottedleaf gently spoke.

Willowpelt never took her gaze off his stone. "Then why are you here."

"To bring you back to camp." Spottedleaf stated.

"I don't want to go back." Willowpelt stated.

"You can't stay here either. It is not healthy." Spottedleaf stated.

Willowpelt then shot up from where she was. Her blue gaze shot with grief and pain, "It's not healthy for me to be in camp either!"

"Why not." Spottedleaf looks at her.

Willowpelt closes her eyes, as she stood there in silence. Then she re opens them as she fixes them on her sister, "I feel, empty, okay. Ever since the day, you brought my mate back, dead, ThunderClan doesn't feel like home anymore. I can't sleep in the warriors den, because I am haunted by my memories of him being in there. From the moment I open my eyes and know the truth, that I can never be with him ever again. My world is just…just black Speckles. No warmth from anyone, not even my own kits. I am just empty, just an echo to this world, without my love. Oh my love, my Whitestorm!" Willowpelt breaks down and lets out a sorrowful wails.

Spottedleaf pushes her way to her and made her place her head on her soft brown shoulders. Spottedleaf then took a moment to gather her words as she gently spoke to her, "Willowpelt, I know there are no magical words that can heal your broken heart. I'm sorry you have to go through this pain. I wish that I can take it way from you. But this right now, is not healthy for you. Whitestorm would not want to see you like this. You still have color in this life, even when you feel like it is gone without him. The pain you feel will never go away, but it will subside. Your sons and your daughter still need their mother. And they are always there for you, and so am I. Graystripe especially. He really worries about you. You are not living in darkness Willowpelt. There is still life here." Spottedleaf then dries her sister's eyes. "Come on lets get you back to camp."

Spottedleaf lead Willowpelt back to camp. She brought her to Cinderpelt and Cinderpelt took a look at her and told Spottedleaf to place her in a bed in the back. Cinderpelt then went to grab some poppy seeds to help Willowpelt sleep. After she was out, Cinderpelt led her into the small clearing of the den. Spottedleaf looks at her, "Will she be okay?"

"I don't know. She is suffering from a huge depression Spottedleaf. Losing Whitestorm had somehow put her into a dark realm." Cinderpelt stated.

"Like Bluestar." Spottedleaf stated.

"Different from Bluestar. But yes sort of on the same path." Cinderpelt meowed.

"How long will she be like this?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Can't really give a time frame. Only StarClan will provide an answer. I will keep watch of her. Thank you for bringing her in." Cinderpelt stated.

"Thank you." Spottedleaf sighs as she peers through the ferns to watch her sister sleep.

Cinderpelt then drew her attention, "Spottedleaf, since I have you in here, can I ask you a question. I tried to tell your mate this morning, but he walked away before I got a chance to tell him want I have been wanting to say."

"Sure go on." Spottedleaf stated.

Cinderpelt then looks into her eyes, "Have you and Firestar discuss about your kits future in this Clan?"

"If you mean by appointing them as apprentices, I just had that talk with Firestar last night. He said he will, in a few coming days." Spottedleaf stated. "Why?"

Cinderpelt looks at her former mentor, "I have a proposition to ask for you. Is it possible that I can take on your daughter Leafkit, to train her as ThunderClan's next medicine cat? Like what you have done with me. I think I am ready to train an apprentice, and Leafkit seems to be the best candidate for the job."

Spottedleaf looks at her, "I have to ask her what she really wants to do. After all it is her choice."

Cinderpelt smiles, "Thank you, but I think she knows where her place lies in this Clan."

"Yes I was aware of that. But still it is up to her." Spottedleaf smiles. "I have to talk with Firestar about it, when he appoints our kits."

"Well if anything, I don't think he will have a problem with that." Cinderpelt smirks. "After all, he did fell for his care taker."

Spottedleaf smiles to the memories of Firestar and her starting out their romance together. "I know. "

Cinderpelt smiles, "Talk to your kits, and talk to him before you give me your answer. I will be waiting."

"Will do." Spottedleaf meows as she leaves the medicine cat den.

By sunset Spottedleaf sat with her son and her daughters to discuss about their apprenticeship to the Clan. Firestar was sitting beside her as they had some family time before the sun fell behind the trees. Spottedleaf looks to Firestar to tell their kits when they will be appointed.

Firestar looked at his kits, "Your mother has brought to my attention that you are at the age of becoming appetences' to ThunderClan."

Squirrelkit jump to her paws just then, "When can we start! I am so ready!"

Firestar let out a cheerful purr. "Soon, Squirrelkit, soon. I first have to inform the warriors you guys will be paired with for your training."

Emberkit looks at him, "Who are they?"

"You will find out when you will be appointed. Give me a few days to make my decision." Firestar promised.

Squirrelkit and Emberkit were all to egger and excited about the news. They jumped up and down. The only one that wasn't too thrilled about training to be a warrior was Leafkit. Cinderpelt was right, that she shown no interest in being a warrior. Spottedleaf walked over to her daughter, "Leafkit, aren't you excited that you are going to be a warrior."

Leafkit sighs, "I guess."

Squirrelkit picked up on her sister's behavior and toyed with it, "No your not. You are too fascinated by plants and flowers."

"Squirrelkit! That was rude. Apologize to your sister now!" Firestar growls. "There are many other ways to be served out by caring for this Clan besides just being a warrior. "

Squirrelkit shrink to the ground as she looks at Leafkit, "I'm sorry. Leafkit."

Firestar picks up that Leafkit will not open up to him, unless her siblings are out of earshot. He then turns to his eldest daughter and his son, "that is better. If you want to start to learn to be warrior, you must respect another cat's choice, even if you disagree with them. Now you and Emberkit go to your nest, your mother will be there shortly."

Emberkit looks at his sister, "But what about Leafkit?"

"She will be there shortly too. Now go." Firestar stated.

Once he sees the two kits disappear in the nursery, Firestar looks at his daughter, who was the exact same image as her beautiful mother. Firestar gently spoke to his youngest kit, "Leafkit, would you like to tell your mother and I why you are not thrilled about being an apprentice?"

Leafkit looks at her parents, "You won't be angry with me if I tell you the truth?"

Firestar's gaze softened, "Angry. How can I be angry at my little she-kit? Leafkit, there is nothing you would do, any of you , that will get me to be angry and mad at you forever. I love you, you are my daughter."

Leafkit then sighs knowing that her father will respect her choice, "Okay. The reason why I don't seek the thrill of being an apprentice for becoming a warrior like Squirrelkit and Emberkit, is because, I find that thrill with herbs and with Cinderpelt. I want to learn from her and care for healing my clanmates, and she offered me the position a few quarter moon back that I could be her apprentice if I wanted to."

Firestar looks into her amber eyes, "And do you? Do you want to be trained as a medicine cat?"

Leafkit looks into her father's eyes, "I do, dad, more than anything. I really sincerely, do. I just want you to be thrilled about my choice, and not be disappointed in me for choosing a path different from you."

Firestar cast a look at Spottedleaf when she made that remark. "oh Leafkit, I couldn't be more thrilled to have you as the next medicine cat. Cinderpelt is a good one to learn from, as your mother trained her."

Leafkit then felt overjoyed by her father's approval. She went to him and nuzzled his shoulder. "Thank you. For understanding my choice."

Firestar smiles brightly. Then Spottedleaf came to her daughter's side, "We both support your decision. And we both will be supporting you on your journey."

Firestar then licks his daughter's brown ear. "Now go join your brother and sister. It is time for bed."

"Okay. Can I tell them, that Cinderpelt will be my mentor?" Leafkit asks.

Firestar looks at his mate and she shook her head, "No. Not right now. When they become apprentices as warriors, they will know their mentors. Treat it the way you would if you wanted to be a warrior. " Firestar then added in, "But just between you, me and your mother, yes, Cinderpelt will be your mentor, I will tell her tomorrow." Firestar then winked at his youngest daughter.

Leafkit smiles at his wink as she turns and heads in for the night with her tail held high of excitement. Spottedleaf looks at her mate as he sighs. "Well, it looks like we have a daughter for a medicine cat. She is a lot like you know."

Spottedleaf turns to him, "I know."

Firestar looks at his mate, "It will be nice to have another caretaker in the family."

Spottedleaf smiles at him, "Don't start with that line. Remember it was _you_ who kept on coming to my den."

"Because I was attracted to you, from the moment I saw you, when I came to the forest. You are still that beautiful she-cat I fell for all those seasons ago, and I wouldn't have changed a single event of our memories." Firestar smiles.

"And you are still that handsome, _kittypet_." Spottedleaf smiles as Firestar closes the slivery gab of the moonlight as their silhouette shadows came together. Firestar kissed her sweetly and tenderly. A moment or two passed before Firestar pulls away from her embrace and gaze into the stargaze depths of her amber eyes, "Goodnight Spottedleaf, I love you, and always will.."

"Goodnight, Firestar." Spottedleaf nuzzles his strong shoulder as she moves past him to join their kits.

The next morning Spottedleaf left the nursery to visit her sister in Cinderpelt's den. She wanted to know how she is. Spottedleaf went through the undergrowth as her daughter was already preparing herbs for Cinderpelt. Leafkit looks up, "Hi mom. What can I help you with, or are you here to have me do something."

Spottedleaf lets out a small chuckle, "No, I'm fine, just here to check up on your aunt that is all."

"Cinderpelt said you will be coming in. She is with Willowpelt now, if you want to go see her." Leafkit stated. "As I help her messing these herbs."

Spottedleaf left her daughter to deal with a task that Cinderpelt assigned her to do. Spottedleaf made her way through the ferns to a little clearing. There she sees Cinderpelt talking to Willowpelt. Cinderpelt looks in Spottedleaf's direction as she nods for her to come in. "Your sister is here, Willowpelt."

Cinderpelt then gets up and walks over to her former mentor. Spottedleaf looks at her, "Is she making in progress?"

Cinderpelt gazes up into her eyes, "She still is suffering from depression. Probably going to for a while. That pain that she feels will probably never truly heal. But for the most part, she seems to be stable, but I will keep watch on her for the next several days in case she slips back."

Spottedleaf looks at her and nods. Then an idea hit her, "Cinderpelt, you think maybe if she becomes a mentor again, it might help her through her depression."

Cinderpelt looks at her, and was hesitant of the idea. But then again, having Speckletail care for Brightheart after the dogs deformed her face, brought Speckletail out of her depression some. "It might work. I mean it worked with Speckletail after the death of her son. Who do you have in mind, all the apprentices already have mentors."

"My kits. Firestar will be appointing them here shortly. Probably by sunset tonight." Spottedleaf stated. "I have to run it by him, though, but I think one of my kits, will help bring Willowpelt out of her depression. To get her to be a warrior again."

Cinderpelt nods to her idea, "I think that will be fine. Did you two discuss about, Leafkit."

Spottedleaf smiles, "Yes. And Firestar gave the okay to train our daughter."

Cinderpelt smiles, "Wonderful. I will start the preparation to train her. I promise I will teach her everything I have learned."

Spottedleaf embraces her old friend, "You will be an extraordinary teacher to my daughter. I know I have faith in you."

Cinderpelt smiles to her words. Willowpelt then steps out of her little nest. "Is there like some sort of sappy moment going on, that I should know about?" Willowpelt meows.

Cinderpelt steps aside to have the two siblings talk. Spottedleaf looks to her sister, "No."

"Then what was that all about?" Willowpelt asks.

"Cinderpelt will be training my daughter Leafkit to be a medicine cat." Spottedleaf told her.

"Oh really. Like mother like daughter I see. So you and Firestar are going to appoint your kits as apprentices." Willowpelt stated.

Spottedleaf looks to her, "There is something I want to ask you. That is if you are up for it."

Willowpelt looks to her sister, "Depends."

"Will you be willing to be a mentor to one of my kits?" Spottedleaf asks.

Willowpelt looks at her, and a sad look fell on her face, "I am flattered, sis really I am, I just don't feel that I will be a good mentor."

"That is why I want you to be. Willowpelt, you are one of the most respected warriors ThunderClan has.. And I want you to be a mentor to either Squirrelkit or Emberkit, because I love and I truly admire you. You have this will power in your soul that I wish I had when we were kits. I have always wanted at least one of us to train each other's kits. And you have this gifted heart that I would love for you to share to my son or daughter." Spottedleaf spoke from the heart. "Please Willowpelt, it might help you too."

Willowpelt thought for a moment about it, then meows. "Has Firestar made a choice about choosing mentors?"

"Not yet." Spottedleaf meows.

Willowpelt nods, "Fine I will do it. But just to know, if Firestar already has warriors in mind, don't talk him out of his choice, okay."

"I know." Spottedleaf meows. "Thanks sis."

"Yeah, yeah." Willowpelt meows.

Spottedleaf walks Willowpelt out of Cinderpelt's den. And Spottedleaf made her way to Firestar who was talking to Sandstorm. Sandstorm then moves past him and went to talk with Brightheart and Ferncloud.

Firestar looks at his mate, "Sandstorm was telling me that she is expecting kits, and told me to inform Graystripe to take her off warrior duties as she will be taking up resident in the nursery."

"I was informed by that with Ferncloud." Spottedleaf meows. "Firestar have you made a decision about mentors for Squirrelkit and Emberkit?"

"I was just about to go think about that why?" Firestar asks.

Spottedleaf looks to Willowpelt, "Can Willowpelt be a mentor?"

Firestar looks at Spottedleaf and then to Willowpelt. Then back to her, "Does she feel ready to train, I mean after what happened."

"She told me the pain comes and goes, but I think this will help her grow and help enable her grief over Whitestorm's death. It worked with Speckletail, after Snowkit's death." Spottedleaf pointed out.

Firestar looks to her, "I will think about it." Spottedleaf nods as he made his way to his den to think long and hard on making the right choice to train his kits.

"If Sandstorm is going to the nursery who will be Sorrelpaw's mentor?" Willowpelt asks.

"Firestar will think of something. Now come on, lets get you something to eat." Spottedleaf meows.

Once everyone had their meal, Firestar came over to Dustpelt and said something to him. From a far distance, Spottedleaf saw the gleam in his eye and a smile came across his face as he accepted Firestar's offer. Spottedleaf is guessing he will be a mentor for one of her kits.

Firestar then made his way over to Willowpelt and his mate. Firestar looks at his sister in-law, "Are you sure you want to be a mentor, I have another cat in mind if you don't want to do it."

Willowpelt looks to him, "I will be honored to train one of your kits, Firestar. After all, I did trained a few apprentices back in my day."

Spottedleaf looks to him, "Are you going to start the ceremony?"

Firestar looks to her, "Yes." He then looks to Willowpelt, "Be at the front near Dustpelt."

Willowpelt nods to him, as she gets up and made her way over to the Highrock. Firestar watches as Spottedleaf went over to Brightheart and Cloudtail and called for their kits. He then made his way to the Highrock, but before he jumps up Longtail and Brackenfur stopped him, "Graystripe informed us that we are on hunting patrol this afternoon, want us to go out now?"

Firestar looks to them, "In a moment. The Clan has just ate, and we could use a little celebration. You two can go out as soon as the ceremony is over."

Longtail looks at him, "You are appointing your kits aren't you."

Firestar nods to his comment. Longtail dips his head as he let Firestar continue with his task. Firestar looks across the clearing as cats were talking, kits and apprentices where playing with one another. It was a good day. Firestar's voice then rang out into the air, "Let all of the cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around for a Clan meeting."

The cats heard his cry as they made their way to the Highrock. Spottedleaf came with their three kits. She can tell all of them were really excited to see who will be their mentors. Spottedleaf made her way to a spot next to Sandstorm and Frostfur. Squirrelkit looks up at her father as her tail twitched and egger to start training. A part of her was sad to see them leave her side, but another part of her was thrilled, that see gets a chance to see her kits grow and mature to be fine warriors and a medicine cat.

Once all the cats were out and gathered Firestar looks at Spottedleaf then his gaze focus in on his Clan. "I gathered you all here to do an appoint new apprentices to ThunderClan. With the battle of BloodClan, we have lost a several good warriors, and the winter that came, took some of our elders. Since then, I have seen this Clan grow strong and bold like it has been centuries before." Firestar pauses for a moment then he continues on, "this is a special moment, as leader to get to appoint his kits to become apprentices. No cat is ever proud of this moment in time as I am, and I want to make this moment special for you and for them." Firestar then looks to his kits, "Squirrelkit, Emberkit please come step forward."

Spottedleaf looks to her kits and nods for them to go. She watched as all the excitement dissolve from her daughter's fast for a split moment and was a little shy walking up to the base of the high rock. Emberkit was a bit bolder. His tail held high and his amber gaze never broke his father's. Leafkit stayed where she was as she looks to her mother. Spottedleaf looks down at her and softly meows into her ear, "Your father is planning on saying your apprenticeship after your siblings. With you is different compare to them." Leafkit smiles as she looks to her siblings for their big moment.

Firestar then looks at his eldest kit, Squirrelkit, "From this moment on, until she has proven to be a warrior and earns her warrior name, she will be known as Squirrelpaw." Firestar then looks down on his daughter as he shared her excitement. Then he turns his gaze on Dustpelt.

"Dustpelt." Firestar stated. "You are ready to take on another apprentice. You will begin Squirrelpaw's training. You have proven yourself as a loyal warrior of ThunderClan, and I expect you pass on your loyalty, and boldness to this apprentice."

Firestar then turns to his son, "And this apprentice, will be known as Emberpaw." Firestar then looks to Willowpelt, "Willowpelt, you will train Emberpaw. Pass on your skills of a warrior onto this apprentice, and share your wisdom."

The two warriors went to touch noses with their new apprentices. No cats were as proud of this moment than Spottedleaf and Firestar. Their kits finally have mentors. Before Firestar dismisses the Clan he had one another announcement. "Before you congratulate them on their journey of apprentice hood, there is one other kit that we have to appoint."

Firestar nods to Cinderpelt as she makes her way up to stand next to Firestar. Firestar then lets Cinderpelt speak. "Many of you know that my journey of becoming a medicine cat is more than I can hope for in this Clan, since my dreams of being a warrior was snatched away from me. I never get the experience that you all had." Cinderpelt then turns to Spottedleaf, "I am greatful for my chance to serve as a medicine cat, and had a wonderful teacher. I am greatful for what she has taught me over the seasons, and I would like to now pass down what I learned from her onto my very own apprentice." Cinderpelt then looks down at Leafkit. "I had a talk with Firestar and Spottedleaf about their other kit's decision, and they have talked with Leafkit about this. Your next medicine will be Leafkit."

Cinderpelt jumps down and stood about a few rabbit hops from Leafkit. Firestar then looks to his daughter, "Leafkit do you accept the apprenticeship that Cinderpelt is offering to you?"

Leafkit stood up and looks at her father with her amber eyes burning with desire. "Yes, Firestar I do."

Firestar then smiles proudly, "Then until you earn your medicine cat name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Then at half moon, you will journey with Cinderpelt to Mothermouth to be accepted by StarClan." Firestar then took his eyes off of his daughter and rests on his faithful medicine cat. "Cinderpelt, with your knowledge you have learned from Spottedleaf I know you will be a great mentor to my daughter. Pass on your skills and your experience onto her, and may StarClan lead you both on this journey."

Cinderpelt then walks up to Leafpaw and touch noses with her first apprentice. It was a proud moment for her. Cinderpelt will never be a warrior from her tragedy that had happened. Spottedleaf was at most happy in this moment. For knowing full well what Cinderpelt had to go through, she finally has an apprentice to pass down the knowledge she had been taught. After the two of them had a moment, they stepped back. The Firestar jumps down as a signal to end the meeting. The Clan then went to celebrate the new apprentices.

Firestar came up to Cinderpelt last to formally tell her congrats, "I know you will be an excellent mentor to my daughter. I know you never had a chance to grow and learn to be a warrior from me, but no one is ever as proud as I am that you will train my daughter to be as good as you."

Cinderpelt smiles to her first mentor, "Thanks Firestar. I still had a good mentor. Your mate has taught me well, and I will do the same for Leafpaw." Cinderpelt then added in a little side note, "I am actually more thankful to be trained as a medicine cat to be honest. I know a little part of me will always want to be a warrior, but after walking the path that Spottedleaf had walked, I know my true self more and know the meaning of life a bit more than I ever would if I was a warrior. I am however thankful for having Bluestar appoint you to be my mentor if I was one. It was a true honor to be your former apprentice even if it was for a short while. I will never forget what you have taught me, Firestar. Now I get to return the favor by training your daughter."

Firestar smiles and then embraces his former and first apprentice, "You will do great, I know you will."

Firestar then moves on and then goes to his mate, "So my dear, where will you be going now they are apprentices."

Spottedleaf looks to him, "Back the elder's den I guess."

Firestar looks at her, "Or in my den."

Spottedleaf looks at him, "You're the leader, Firestar. I can't share your den. It is only for leaders."

"Who says." Firestar meows.

"The warrior code." Spottedleaf pointed out.

"I'm sure it was broken in the past with your sister." Firestar pointed out.

Spottedleaf looks at him as her eyes squinted, "How do you know? You didn't even know Leopardfoot."

Firestar smiles, "I talked with a few of the elders yesterday. Dappletail and One-eye to be exact about if it is possible. They told me about your sister and Pinestar. Dappletail assured me that is alright. You are my mate, and I want to be near you. Always, just like your sister wanted to be near her mate. What do you say?"

Spottedleaf looks at him, and she couldn't hold back a smile and nuzzles his chest. "What about the code though."

"I'm sure, StarClan will understand." Firestar purrs.

Spottedleaf purrs with him. "Well, then I accept."

Firestar smiles as he walks her in their den. There he expanded his nest and inside the his engagement that he gave to her the night they decided to be mates and publically come out with their relationship to the Clan, as well as a sweet herb he got from Cinderpelt's den too, the moment he started to fall in love with Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf figures that he already knew that she would take up his offer of sharing his den.

She turns around to face her mate who had a violet flower in his mouth. He then walks up to her and places it between her white paws. "To my beautiful mate, who always believed in me, and who will never stop loving me."

Spottedleaf looks at him, "Are you _trying _to seduce me now."

Firestar had a playful look in his eyes, "Since there is no threats in moons, our kits have been apprenticed, I want to spend some quality time with _you_ and you only."

"What about the Clan?" Spottedleaf asks.

"They can survive a bit without me." Firestar closes the gap and kisses her passionately.

Spottedleaf melted in his embrace and kisses him back. She wanted to be in this moment with him, it has been a long time since they had this time together. Firestar leads them to his nest, as Spottedleaf laid down first, never breaking contact with his lips. Firestar then kisses her neck and sucks on her scar that Clawface gave to her, which he almost killed her. Firestar never forgot that moment, and fears that he might lose her again.

Spottedleaf moaned a bit in pleasure when he did that, and felt the sexual desire in her soul starting to be awakening. Spottedleaf opens her eyes to look at him, "Should we go to the _mating den_?"

"Why?" Firestar stops in his kissing to look at her.

Spottedleaf looks at him, "You want us to have sex her in the leader's den?"

"Kind of hoping to." Firestar looks at her. "Why do you not feel comfortable about it."

Spottedleaf looks at him, and places her white paw on his mighty orange chest, "Just…ah. Never done it in here before. And what if the Clan hears us?"

Firestar smiles, "They won't. They are busy tending to their own selves and training. But if you want we can go out to the den and do it there if you want and not here.." Firestar trails off when he felt Spottedleaf's lips on his. Firestar then kisses her deeply and tenderly. Firestar let out a pleasurable moan, as she kisses him deeper, and Spottedleaf felt his body slowly falling onto hers, and soon she will be in heaven with her mate, as their souls are jointed as one.


	4. Chapter 3: Shadows of the Past

**Chapter 3: Shadows of the Past**

_Spottedleaf lies next to her mate. After they have calm down after their climax of pure desire, Firestar soon slips into a slumber. She notices he hasn't been sleeping all that much, and she wishes he could tell her what is wrong. Ever since he is leader, there has been this invisible distance between them. When he was a warrior and even deputy they still had a close bond that he could tell her everything that was on his mind that was troubling him. Part of her misses that, and knows that they can never have those close moments they once had before. _

_Spottedleaf strokes Firestar's sweaty and matted fur, and hearing his thundering heart, and his soft breathing. She then felt his tail entwining with hers. She smiles to his touch, and puts her pink nose under his strong chin. _

_His fur smelt musty and had her scent all around him. Spottedleaf closes her eyes and tries to nap with her mate after their passionate lovemaking they did in his nest. _

_As soon as she closes her eyes, there was a wailing of a cat in pain, which made Firestar, shot straight up. Spottedleaf looks at him_, "What is it?"

"I don't know." Firestar looks at her and shakes his fur out and makes his way out of his den.

Spottedleaf soon made her way out with her mate as they see Cloudtail and Brackenfur carrying Longtail on their backs as they came into the camp. Longtail let out another wail of pain, "I can't see! I can't see!"

Firestar looks at Brackenfur, "What happened?"

Brackenfur then explains, "We were out hunting. Longtail caught rabbit, but it turned on him and scratched his eyes."

Spottedleaf looks at her mate then to Longtail, "Don't worry Longtail, Cinderpelt will help you."

Spottedleaf follows Firestar and the two warriors who carries in Longtail. Cloudtail then let out a yell out to Cinderpelt. "Cinderpelt, we need you quick!"

Cinderpelt and Leafpaw came out from the back as Cinderpelt came up to the stone hedge where Brackenfur and Firestar lay Longtail's body on. Cinderpelt then looks at the stripped tabby, "How did this happen?"

Brackenfur the repeated the story that he told Firestar moments ago, while Cinderpelt examines his eyes and puts her gray paw on his white sliver paw to reassure him to calm down.

Longtail moaning soon dies down, as he breaths in shallow breaths of his pain. He then lifts his head to look in the direction of Cinderpelt was at. "I can't see. Cinderpelt, am I going to be blind?"

"I can't tell until I've examined your eyes." Cinderpelt told the warrior. Cinderpelt then turned onto her new apprentice, "Leafpaw, bring me some moss soaked in water. Quickly now." Cinderpelt then turns to the two toms "The rest of you can go, and let Longtail rest.

Spottedleaf walks out with Cloudtail as Firestar stays behind. Soon Firestar came out of the medicine cat den. By the time he gone out, Mousefur and Graystripe were out of the warriors den. Brackenfur looks at his leader, "What's going to happen to Longtail? Is he going to go blind?"

"Cinderpelt doesn't know yet. Let's just hope the damage isn't as bad as it looks." Firestar told him.

Glancing around the troubled faces Firestar then decided to say something else to keep them distracted. "What about the other hunting patrols. The Clan still needs to be fed."

Mousefur spoke, "Sandstorm took her apprentice along with Thornclaw and Ashfur."

Firestar looks at her, "When was this?"

"Shortly after the ceremony of your kits." Graystripe spoke then. "She went over by Sunningrocks."

Firestar nods, "Alright. I need another party to go out. I still would like two hunting patrols."

Graystripe meows, "I will take one out. Mousefur you ready?"

"You bet I am." Mousefur meows.

Firestar nods, "I will come too."

Spottedleaf looks at her mate and stops him before he takes off to join Graystripe, "Firestar, what are you going to tell Sandstorm. That is the father of her kits that is in there."

Firestar looks to her, "I will inform her when she returns. Longtail is not dead Speckles."

"But he is injured and may possibly be blind." Spottedleaf stated.

"You don't know that for sure, my dear." Firestar meows. "Lets just hope that StarClan won't make him lose his sight."

Spottedleaf watches as Firestar disappears out of camp with his best friend, and her best friend as well. Spottedleaf is hoping that Longtail is not blind, she doesn't know how much her niece can take with anymore disasters in her life. Sandstorm has finally found happiness in with Longtail, and Spottedleaf hopes that spark of happiness doesn't burn out.

Spottedleaf makes her way over to the elders den as Frostfur was soaking in the rays next to One-eye who was asleep. Frostfur looks at her, "I heard what happened. Is my brother going to be alright?"

"Cinderpelt doesn't know." Spottedleaf meows. "Too early yet."

Frostfur nods to that. "Sandstorm is not going to be liking this. After everything she has been through, she doesn't need another cat she loves gets taken way from her. She doesn't deserve this. Especially that she is expecting."

Spottedleaf nods, "I agree with you."

"Who is going to tell her?" Frostfur meows.

"Firestar is." Spottedleaf told her good friend. "it is better she hears it from him."

Frostfur nods to that. Sandstorm soon let go of her jealousy she had toward Spottedleaf. She now sees that Firestar is happier with her aunt than he would have if he was with her. Sandstorm soon ending up falling in love with Longtail and the two of them become mates shortly after the dog pack that tore through the camp, and killing Bluestar. She no longer has anger toward Firestar or Spottedleaf, since she is now happy with Longtail.

Spottedleaf looks to Cinderpelt's den. Frostfur soon switches the topic of distracting herself from hearing about her brother's condition. "So now that your kits are finally apprentices, are you and Firestar planning on anymore kits, or is that just it for the two of you?"

Spottedleaf looks at her, "I think that is it for right now."

Frostfur nods, "You say that now, but soon, you find yourself pregnant all over again." Frostfur smiles even more, "Speaking of which, did you find the surprise what Firestar did for you in his den."

Spottedleaf nods, "Yes. How did he know I would say yes to his offer?"

Frostfur smiles, "Because, he knows you. And Dappletail kind of hinted that you wanted to sleep next to him since you have retired from being a medicine cat. Your sister did the same thing, when she was mates with Pinestar."

Spottedleaf looks to her. And Frostfur smiles even more when smelling her fur, "Let me guess, you and him finally had sex in his den."

Spottedleaf had a guilty look on her face and felt embarrassed by that. And Frostfur gave a light chuckle, "Oh no need to be shy. You are mates now, it happens, And you know what, the more times you have sex, the deeper the intimacy and bond you two will have as you grow more closer together as mates. It is healthy to be able to mate and be in each other's intimacies. I just wish I had done it more often with my own mate, before he passed on."

Spottedleaf looks to her, "I know sex is healthy in a committed and strong relationship. Mind blowing even, to be in that moment with the one I love, to feel his soul in with mine own. But I still can't help feeling partially guilty to be doing it in his den with having the Clan spying on us while we are in, well in our moment of just him and me. To me, making love, I like to be doing it in private where I don't feel like everyone is listening in while we are being intimate."

Frostfur nods, "I understand. But since you are the leader's mate, that Clan already knows that sooner or later, that you two will hit if off in his den. There is a reason why only certain warriors visits the den on a personal matter. I was told with Patchpelt in the past that your sister and Pinestar had done it numerous times in there while he was leader. Poor Sunstar had to listen in on everything. He was his guard whenever Pinestar was in the mood to get it on." Frostfur then looks to her, as a wicked smile came on her face, "So how is our lovely leader in that department. Is he as aggressive in the nest as he is with his battling technique?"

"Frostfur!" Spottedleaf shot the white elder a look, "What on earth would you ask me such a thing?"

"What? I ask these types of things. Did the same thing with Goldenflower when she was mating with Tigerstar. And you're the only one who is, well…" Frostfur smiles as she lets the sentence trail off. "Would like to hear your side."

Spottedleaf chuckles, "I am not sharing my sex life to you or to anyone else in this Clan. What Firestar and I do in the nest, stays between us."

Frostfur smiles, "okay, but can you tell me is he even good? I mean with those muscles he has, there has to be some kind of thrill you have when you are with him."

Spottedleaf now has a brighten smile to her friend's remark as she looks down at her paws. "Since we first done it a few seasons back, yes, he is very good, but that is all I am saying." Spottedleaf will never forget that moment. The first time they made love together under a cool new leaf evening, in the medicine cat cave. That moment was the best moment of her life with him, as it was so magical and lovely. It was the first time she allowed her soul to be with another, and to be completely vulnerable, and having him hold her as they become one. Still no one knew where Firestar and her shared that moment. They all assume that they done it, in the mating den, when the following morning they came out as mates.

Frostfur smiles as she looks at her, "You have it really bad for him, it is so adorable. You and your brother share that in common, of sharing what is in your heart with the one you truly love."

Spottedleaf purrs to her friend's remark. Frostfur then switch topics from the sex talk to something else, "You and Firestar must be proud. Having two of your kits being warriors, and one being what you were."

Spottedleaf looks at her, "We are very proud of each of our kits."

Frostfur looks to her then to the medicine cat den, "I see that your youngest kit is taking after you in following in your footsteps. Every one knows that she will be just like you as being a caretaker."

Spottedleaf lets out a little chuckle, "Lest just hope she won't be exactly like me, and fall for one of her fellow warriors."

"I thought you were proud of falling in love." A new voice came out of the warriors den. Dappletail then comes to join Spottedleaf and Frostfur out into the sunlight.

Spottedleaf looks at her elder, who had become her second mom, shortly after her own mother passed away. "I am still greatful for what had happened between me and Firestar, and would not change a single thing. I just hope Leafpaw will follow her heart and have StarClan guide her, and not let her emotions cloud her judgment. That is what I think was my biggest flaw, of letting my emotions get the best of me."

Dappletail looks to her, with such kind eyes, "Oh dear Spottedleaf, that is one of your qualities you have. And it wasn't emotions that cloud your judgment; it was destiny to be with Firestar. Everyone can see that now."

Frostfur smiles to that, "Dappletail is right Speckles, your heart for others is what is the best thing about you. Which is where I can see is why Firestar fell for you back in the time when he came here. That is what a lot of toms around here liked about you. Longtail for one, had the biggest crush on his care taker as well."

Spottedleaf smiles to that, "I know all about your half brother's crush on me."

Frostfur smiles to the memory of her brother, "He would purposely roll in a patch of dirt to get ticks in him, so that he could go see you, to have you pull them out. I told him he was being a stupid fur ball and told him numerous times that you weren't available and he should move on."

Spottedleaf looks at the white elder, "that explains why he was the only apprentice I have seen coming into my den frequently."

Frostfur smiles, "You don't even know the half of it. I even caught him several times out in the woods, rehearsing a poem for you, and finding herbs to get you to notice him. It was the most adorable, thing he had done when he was young and stupid."

Spottedleaf laughs at the stories Frostfur explains about her half brother's long time crush over Spottedleaf. That all came to an end when Sandstorm came back from hunting patrol. She was looking around the camp for Longtail. Spottedleaf dismisses herself from Frostfur as she makes her way over to her niece. Sandstorm puts her prey to the pile as she told Sorrelpaw to go feed the elders.

Spottedleaf holds back the news of her mate, until Firestar returns back from the second hunting party. "How are you feeling Sandstorm."

"Good. Sorrelpaw is quite a natural hunter, kind of reminds me of a young me, when I was an apprentice. Fierce and bold." Sandstorm purrs. Sandstorm looks to her, "You must be proud now that your own kits are apprenticed."

"Yes we are. Although I can detect that part of him didn't want to appoint them because he still wanted to protect and keep them little." Spottedleaf stated.

Sandstorm purrs, "I guess it is a father thing. My own dad didn't want me to be an apprentice either when I was your daughter's age. He wanted me to be his baby forever, and keep me little. I'm pretty sure, Longtail will be that way when his own kits will be that age."

Spottedleaf closes her eyes at the mention of Sandstorm saying her mates name. Before Sandstorm would pick up on her sudden change of emotion, Spottedleaf quickly asks, "So when are you going to move into the nursery?"

"Soon I suppose. Firestar still needs to assign Sorrelpaw to someone else while I am on leave." Sandstorm meows. "But I won't pressure him to do so. I mean, he just had a big moment of appointing his own kits, and I just found few quarter moons ago, that I am pregnant with Longtail's kits. There still is time. I mean you yourself, hadn't moved into the nursery until you were showing some.. Plus I don't want to stop training Sorrelpaw. She may be a pain, but I love her."

Just then Firestar had return with more prey. Spottedleaf nods for him to come over. Spottedleaf turns to look at her niece, "Sandstorm, Firestar has something to say to you."

Sandstorm looks at her then turn to look at Firestar as he came to stand a few rabbit hops away. Firestar looks at his trusted friend, "Sandstorm, there has been an accident this afternoon, while were out."

Sandstorm looks at her leader and then to her aunt. All the happiness faded in her leaf green eyes just then, as Sandstorm feared for the worst. "No, no. Please don't tell me that my beloved mate is dead."

Spottedleaf held onto her niece, "Sandstorm, he is not dead, but his is severely injured."

"Where is he!" Sandstorm demanded.

Spottedleaf gazes in Cinderpelt's den. And immediately Sandstorm left her embrace and dashes into the medicine cat's den, without another word from either Firestar or Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf looks at Firestar as he nods for her to follow her in. Spottedleaf found Sandstorm in the clearing as she hears Longtail moaning n pain, as Cinderpelt and Spottedleaf's daughter help heal him. Sandstorm stays back to let the she-cats work on her mate. The pale ginger she-cat looks at Spottedleaf, "How did this happened? Was it a ShadowClan patrol? Did a warrior did this!?"

Spottedleaf gazes into her angry leaf green eyes, "A rabbit clawed his eyes, while he was out hunting with Cloudtail and Brackenfur."

Sandstorm's anger subside just a little as she looks at her mate. "Will he go blind?"

"Too early to tell yet. But Cinderpelt will do her best to try and restore his sight." Spottedleaf softly meows.

Sandstorm nods as she stares at her mate. Cinderpelt then comes out as she looks at Sandstorm and Spottedleaf. Cinderpelt looks at her former mentor, "He is finally out, but in a lot of pain. Leafpaw is just putting some soothing oil on his eyes and dressing them."

Sandstorm eyes the medicine cat, "Can I see him?"

Cinderpelt nods, "Yes, but only for a little bit. Would like to keep him quit for the next several days."

Sandstorm then leaves Spottedleaf's side, and before she disappears to look at her mate she softly spoke to her, "Thanks Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf nods as she watches Sandstorm disappear beyond the green fern patch to lay with her mate. Cinderpelt looks to her and Spottedleaf commented, "Will he be blind?"

Cinderpelt still doesn't have an answer, "Can't tell right now. I have to wait and see when the swelling goes down to know for sure. Leafpaw and I just cleaned his eyes, and I am keeping them covered with cobwebs and moss soaked in a herbal mixture, that I used with Brightheart when she was attacked by the dogs." Cinderpelt sighs, "Only StarClan will determine if Longtail will continue on with life with vision or with blindness. I will keep Firestar informed." Spottedleaf nods as she turns to walk out of the medicine cat den, which used to be her home.

Later on that night Spottedleaf slept in her mate's nest, which is now her new permanent spot to sleep. She didn't even felt Firestar leaving the nest to go to Cinderpelt's den to check up on Longtail. In the mist of her sleeping, she had another one of those bizarre dreams she had been having a few moons after Smallear's death.

_Spottedleaf walks the land of her beloved forest, but this wasn't the same forest what she was used to. It was a faraway land. A distant land. Spottedleaf walks up a path and follows a trail leading up to a cliff side. It almost looked like a path to Mothermouth, but wasn't. _

_Then there was a change of shift of landscape, as the Cliffside fell away. And now she is standing on a small island with four big oak trees, and a large rock near the edge of the clearing. It almost looked like the place where the Gathering is held, but this was different. It was surrounded by a big body of water, and not land and trees. _

_Then there was a cat near the Highrock. It looked to be a StarClan member. Spottedleaf slowly walks up the cat. The young cat sense her presents as it dashed away behind the large rock. "Wait!' Spottedleaf calls out. "I won't hurt you." _

_Spottedleaf follows after the cat, as Spottedleaf makes a turn around the rock, she sees it again, but it was siting up the top of the slope. Spottedleaf makes a run from the spot as she climbs the slope. Spottedleaf peers down, at the slope. There seems to be a destruction of some sort from a Twoleg monster. Spottedleaf looks at the figure who had it's back arch at the sight, a long hiss came from the cat. Then it jump onto a low branch just behind Spottedleaf's left shoulder._

_Spottedleaf looks at the figure, "Is this what you wanted to show me? Is this is what is going to happen to my home, like it done to yours?" _

_The figure said nothing just stared down at the slope. Then there was movements up in the trees. And the dream like cat ears prick up. Spottedleaf follows this stranger's gaze as she sees more cats like this figure jumping in trees, fighting to keep away from the disaster going on down the slope. The cat had a sad face to it's eyes, as it watched its Clan die._

_Spottedleaf made her way to the figure. "Is this is a vision of what my Clan would be in the future." But the figure never answered her, it turned away from the slope and headed for the trees. Spottedleaf follows the figure to where it went. She was about to jump up when a Monster tore through the trees crushing it as it's claws raked it from the earth. Spottedleaf dashed out of the way as it came right for her. Spottedleaf tries to find an exit, but there was no where to go. Monsters pour down from all directions leaving her trapped. Then the world went dark, as Spottedleaf felt someone shaking her._

"Spottedleaf, Spottedleaf, wake up my dear." The voice of her mate seemed so far away.

Spottedleaf then slowly opens up her eyes, as Firestar's face came into focus now. "what, what is happening."

"You were dreaming, and started to twitch a lot which stirred me awake." Firestar stated.

Spottedleaf looks around, she was back home, the figure of the cat is gone, the monsters where no where to be seen, and she was no longer at Fourtrees or wherever the place was. Firestar looks to her, "You okay?"

Spottedleaf shook her head, to clear whatever she had been dreaming, "Yeah. Just crazy dream."

Firestar looks at her, "You want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to discuss. I don't even know what it meant. It is all mambo jumbo to me. Lets just go back to sleep, it is late." Spottedleaf stated as she yawns.

Firestar looks to her and can tell that is more than just a little dream. But if she doesn't want to talk about it, he will not force her. Firestar lay down beside her again, and tenderly licks her ears to sooth her back to sleep. When Firestar did that, Spottedleaf fell back into a peaceful slumber, but the dream still had her puzzled of this strange new land, and what the figure was trying to show her.

Spottedleaf managed to go back to sleep as the strange dream subside, until morning came. When she awoke, Firestar was gone, but he left her a black bird for her to eat. Spottedleaf stretch he legs and shook out her beautiful dapple coat as she goes and eats her meal. After she finish eating her breakfast she decided to go see how Longtail is doing.

Spottedleaf walks past the nursery as Ferncloud comes out with her two kits. Ferncloud looks to her, "Good morning Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf looks to her, "Good morning."

"How did you sleep? Miss your little lumps of fur balls already." Ferncloud smiles.

Spottedleaf gave a little white lie and doesn't want to talk about her nightmare, "I slept peaceful. It is nice to be free from sharing my nest with my kits, but part of me still wants them near me. It's a mix feeling." Spottedleaf sighs, "Does Spiderkit and Shrewkit miss them yet."

"Oh yes. Spiderkit wanted to go join Emberpaw into the apprentice den. Dustpelt had to carry him back to the nursery." Ferncloud smiles.

Spottedleaf returns her smile back. "Have you seen Firestar."

"No. But Brightheart told me that some cats left on patrol, maybe he is with them." Ferncloud stated. Then she looks at her sons, "Spiderkit, Shrewkit, stay near the nursery, it is going to rain soon."

"I will talk to him later, right now I have to go see how Longtail is doing, and to talk with Cinderpelt." Spottedleaf stated.

"Alright." Ferncloud then attends to her sons as she watches for signs of rain.

Ferncloud was right, the sky felt heavy with rain. Spottedleaf made her way to the medicine cat den. She sees her former apprentice beside Longtail's body as she places more medicine to his eyes. Cinderpelt looks at her as she comes out of the little room where she would keep him dry from bad weather. Spottedleaf looks at him, "How is he Cinderpelt."

"Still in bad shape." Cinderpelt meows. "His eyes stopped bleeding thank StarClan. But the issue still lies that is still really swollen." Cinderpelt looks to her, as she limps to mix some more herbs to help Longtail. "I have a sickening feeling that I may not be able to save Longtail's sight. There is just too much damaged to his eyes, that I don't think I can get it to recover."

Spottedleaf goes to her and puts her tail on her shoulders, "Every cat in the Clan knows you're doing your best. Longtail knows it most of all. Even Sandstorm, knows your trying."

"What if my best isn't good enough?" Cinderpelt looks to her. "They will hate me for it."

"No they won't, Cinderpelt. I did not train you if I know that you weren't trying your best. ThunderClan couldn't be in better paws to have you as our healer." Spottedleaf assured her.

Cinderpelt nods as she sighs, "You better get back to Firestar's den. It is going to rain this afternoon. I'll keep trying with Longtail."

Spottedleaf gave a soft smile, "You're doing all you can, and that is all that we are hoping for."

Cinderpelt nods, as Spottedleaf left the medicine cat den. As soon as she does, Sandstorm comes back from the sunhigh patrol, and heads straight to the medicine cat den, to be with her mate.

Graystripe comes up to speak with Spottedleaf, "I told Sandstorm, that she is relieve from warrior duties until Longtail is better. But she refuses."

"She just wants to keep herself busy for not thinking the worst." Spottedleaf told her. "She is also pregnant, to."

"I know, which I told her to take it easy." Graystripe stated.

"She will listen to you, right now, she is just worried about Longtail." Spottedleaf stated.

Graystripe looks to her, "It was nice that you gave my mother an apprentice. It will take her mind off my dad's death, or at least pull her out of depression. I saw her with your son a few moments ago, as she is showing him the territory. Emberpaw is a good fit for her, since at birth she was very found of him. I guess in some ways he kind of reminds her of a little bit of you, and a little bit of me."

Spottedleaf smiles to her nephews praise about her son. "I think so too." Spottedleaf then felt the rain drops fall on her pelt. Then she looks to him and asks, "Do you know where Firestar is at?"

"He took, Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Thornclaw and Sootpaw out to patrol the Thunderpath and near Snakerocks for any signs of unusual activity." Graystripe meows. "I lead another patrol by Sunningrocks, which is where I saw Willowpelt, and your son, Emberpaw. They should all be back here shortly, because of the rain."

Spottedleaf nodes as she heads toward Firestar's den to get out of the rain which seems to be falling more heavy now. As she waits for her mate to return home, she reflects upon her dream last night, and wondered what it meant. Was it a glance at the future for her beloved ThunderClan? Or was it something else. Spottedleaf stares out the entrance to his den, as she thinks about her dream.

Then Spottedleaf saw the figure in her dream again, but this time it wasn't in her dreams, it was in her reality. The cat was more visible now as it stared at her from a tree near the elder's den. This ghost like cat, looked to be just like Spottedleaf, with the same markings and the same amber eyes. Spottedleaf looks at the cat as it watches her. _Am I going insane? Is that me, from another life? Who are you_? Spottedleaf thought. The dapple cat just stares at her from the down pour rain. Spottedleaf didn't even see Firestar coming back from the camp, until he was at the entrance to their den as he shakes out his fur from the rain. When he did that it broke the focus of this strange cat that Spottedleaf saw as she looks at him.

"Sorry about that, my love, starting to rain, and I guess I got caught up in it." Firestar smiles. "You okay?"

Spottedleaf looks back out to where she seen that cat, but it was now gone. Spottedleaf turns her attention back to him, "Yeah I'm alright."

"You seemed very deep in thought or something caught your attention out in the clearing when I came in." Firestar meows a little concern about her.

Spottedleaf pulls herself from the entrance to his den and comes and lays down next to his soaked body from the rain. She then begins to groom him as he gives is tenderly loving purr to her touch. Firestar then looks at her and puts his paw on hers, and lightly licks it with his tongue. After a moment he looks at her, "What were you thinking about?"

Spottedleaf looks at him, "About my dream, and what it was. It was strange and weird."

"Was it a dream from StarClan?" Firestar asks.

"You know I can't get dreams from them anymore. I'm no longer a medicine cat." Spottedleaf stated.

"You have before." Firestar reminded her.

"True, but that was when I was a medicine cat." Spottedleaf stated. "Besides, this dream wasn't one usually sent by a StarClan warrior."

Firestar looks into her deeply, "How can you tell, dreams are dreams."

Spottedleaf smiles at him, "I have been a medicine cat long enough to tell the difference. StarClan dreams usually have a warning or a sign that is about to happen in our lives. The dream I had last night didn't." Spottedleaf pauses as she felt him moving closer. "The dream felt strange and different. Like I have lived another life different from this one."

"What? That makes no sense. How can you live two lives." Firestar meows.

"I don't know, Firestar." Spottedleaf sighs, "I think someone is trying to get my attention by showing me in another life time, to help them."

"But who needs your help? Is it one of the other Clans?" Firestar asks.

"I don't think it is one of the forest Clans. It didn't look like one." Spottedleaf stated. "It was hard to piece together what was the point of the dream." Spottedleaf looks at him, and then decided to move on from the dream, "So you have in mind who will go to the Gathering tonight?"

Firestar picks up that she no longer wants to talk about the dream and decided to leave it be for now. "Has it already been a moon already?"

"I'm afraid it has." Spottedleaf meows.

Firestar looks to her, "I have a few in mind."

"Am I one of them?" Spottedleaf looks into his playful green depths.

"Maybe. Maybe I filled your spot, by having our son and daughters come, to get their first experience in." Firestar meows playfully.

Spottedleaf knows all to well, that he won't do that, due to the fact they just became apprentices a day ago. Spottedleaf rises to be on her hunches to knock her mate down playfully. Firestar landed with a thud, as she meows to him, "caught you off guard there _kittypet_."

Firestar smiles, "Oh really, you want to go there." Firestar then uses his back legs to push her off of his chest as he then turns to knock her off her feet and pins her to the ground. "What are you going to do now there, _Speckles_."

Spottedleaf looks into his eyes, "This." Spottedleaf reaches up and plants a kiss to his lips, making Firestar lose his firm grip on her. Spottedleaf then uses her back legs to push him off of her. When she did that, it broke her kiss from him, causing him to be dazed. Spottedleaf wasted no time for her mate to recover, as she moves to tackle him to the ground and pinning him.

Firestar looks at her and smiles, "Touché." Firestar and Spottedleaf both laugh together, then she felt him entwining their tails together. "You want to you know."

Spottedleaf felt him kissing her neck seductively, and Spottedleaf sighs, "As much as that is tempting, but you have to decided on who to go to the Gathering. We already done it once yesterday."

"There is still time to decide." Firestar stated as he looks at her.

"Still, I can't be your distraction of being the leader." Spottedleaf smiles, as she moves off of him.

"Honey, you will never distract me from my role as leader." Firestar meows.

"Is that so? Then why all of a sudden are you turned on all the time." Spottedleaf looks to him.

"Because I am madly in love with my sexy mate." Firestar smiles. Spottedleaf flicks her tail playfully in his face to snap him out of it. Firestar then curls up next to her, "The truth is, Speckles, everything you do is magic to me. Always has been, since I knew I was in love with you. I kept myself at a distance since Bluestar's death, then with the battle with BloodClan. Now that there is finally peace in the forest, I can finally be free and not have to worry. Just so happens that it is also awakening my sexual needs as well. I'm still a tom, you know. I have my needs just as any other tom in the Clan does."

Spottedleaf looks to him and felt him nuzzling her beautiful neck, then felt him kissing it. Spottedleaf purrs to him as he did that. "I know."

Firestar looks at her, "I may have those desires all the time, but part of being a leader, is knowing when it is appropriate to act on them, and when not to. But one thing will never change, is I will always put my Clans needs first before my own." He then sighs and moves from her neck. "I suppose I will decide on who to take to the Gathering." Spottedleaf smiles as he moves out of the nest to look out of his den to think.

…

The rained had stopped by the time the ThunderClan cats headed to Fourtrees for the Gathering. Spottedleaf travels with Mousefur and Graystripe along with Brambleclaw. Willowpelt stayed behind to guard the camp. She doesn't find it my useful any more now that Whitestorm is dead.

Firestar allowed a few apprentices to get their first taste of what a Gathering is like. He would love to have chosen his son and daughter, but they were too new yet, and had to earn their right to come. He had to be a fair leader and not play favorites just because it is his kits. He choose Rainpaw and Sootpaw to come to the Gathering. Sorrelpaw wanted to stay behind so she and Squirrelpaw could play.

As they approach the slope, Brambleclaw was egger to see everyone, but Spottedleaf knows, he is even more thrilled to see his sister, who chose to leave ThunderClan to be where she felt wanted and not judge. So she left ThunderClan to join her father's clan, ShadowClan.

Graystripe was a little annoyed with the young warrior's impatiens to be at the Gathering. "Calm down. It's not like this is your first Gathering."

Brambleclaw looks at him, "No, but I was always an apprentice before. This is my first Gathering as a real warrior." Brambleclaw pointed out boldly. Then he looks at the warrior, "Graystripe, do you think Firestar will tell all the Clans that I've been made a warrior?"

Spottedleaf looks at her mate as he looks over his shoulder at the warrior, "Yes, of course I will."

"But they might not believe it unless you stop behaving like an apprentice." Graystripe stated with a flick of his tail at Brambleclaw.

Firestar climbs the slope and waited until the rest of ThunderClan warriors where up and waiting for his signal to go down. Spottedleaf moves from her spot to look at him. Firestar took a deep breath and scans the clearing and stares down upon WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan cats. Then he looks at her, "Still gives me shivers of looking down upon this piece of land, and not think about the battle with BloodClan and with the death of Tigerstar."

Spottedleaf looks into his eyes, "I know it does, but that is now all the past. This place is for Clans to come together in time of piece and not war."

Firestar nods to her words as he raises his tail signal for his Clan to plunge down into the sea of cats as they mingle, and share stories with one another. As Firestar and Spottedleaf reached the clearing, Brambleclaw races past them and stopped in front of a tortoiseshell she-cat. A cheerful meow came out of him as he reaches up to her, "Tawnypaw! Tawnypaw, Guess what?"

Spottedleaf smiles to his reunion with his sister, and Firestar looks thrilled himself. Then he scans to look at his best friend who is with his own kits, Stormfur and Feathertail, who had become warriors last Gathering. Spottedleaf looks at him, "You know, as soon as our kits are enough to become warriors, wouldn't it be great if they will become friends with your best friend's kits."

"That would be something. Although, Stormfur and Feathertail are much older than ours." Firestar stated. Firestar looks to the Great Rock then back at his mate, "Go mingle with some of your old friends."

Spottedleaf move up to him and planted a kiss to his lips before he joins the rest of the leaders, "See you in a bit." Spottedleaf watches as he parts from her and heads up the Great Rock.

Spottedleaf heads over to where Runningnose is flagging her down with his tail. Spottedleaf comes up to her old friend, "Nice to see you are out of nursing your kits, there."

"it has been a while since I last came to one of these." Spottedleaf smiles. "You still practicing medicine."

"Nope. I am now retried. Littlecloud is now took up being the medicine cat for ShadowClan." Runningnose meows.

"When did that happen?" Spottedleaf meows.

"A few Gatherings back, after the battle with BloodClan." A WindClan queen stated as she seated next to the ShadowClan's former medicine cat.

Spottedleaf recognizes this queen, it was the mother of an apprentice that was slain by Tigerstar for WindClan's refusal to join TigerClan. Spottedleaf will never forget that moment as she watched the blood thirsty warrior took the life of the sweet innocent apprentice. "I'm sorry about your son Morningflower, and what Tigerstar had done to him."

The painful memory still lingers in the she-cat's heart. "He is with his father in StarClan now. I'm sorry you had to be a witness to it, when you where trying to help others." Morningflower stated. "Thank StarClan we finally have peace in the forest again."

Runningnose looks at his old friend, "And I am still very greatful that your Clan gave me hospitality when I need it. And thank you for saving my life."

Spottedleaf purrs, "We all must help one another in a Clan's time for despite need. I know you will do the same for me."

Just then a cat friendly bumps into Spottedleaf playfully, "Nice to see you around _Speckles_."

Spottedleaf turns around to look at Mistyfoot, the daughter of Bluestar and Oakheart. "Mistyfoot, oh so glad to see you."

Spottedleaf excuses herself from Runningnose and Morningflower as she goes and sits with the RiverClan deputy. "I see you are finally out of the nursery. Did Firestar appoint your kits?"

"Yes." Spottedleaf smiles.

Mistyfoot scans the clearing of cats, "Well, where are they?"

"They are not here." Spottedleaf stated.

Mistyfoot gave a weird look to her, "The kits of the leader of ThunderClan are not at the Gathering?"

"No. He just appointed them a day ago; they have to earn their right to be here. Besides, that would be considering favoritism." Spottedleaf meows.

"Oh. Seems that your mate is a lot like my former one, Crookedstar. What I was told through my dad, is Crookedstar loved his kit, Silverstream, but he also had to be a fair leader and not show favoritism over her, because she was his daughter." Mistyfoot meows. "I'm sure your kits will know it in time."

Just then a yowl came from the Great Rock. Mistyfoot looks to Spottedleaf, "Well I guess the meeting has begun. Come sit with me." Spottedleaf follows the blue gray warrior. Her pelt turned a silvery blue in the moonlight. There is no doubt, that Mistyfoot took on the same features as Bluestar. Looking at the RiverClan deputy just then, made Spottedleaf's heartache just in that moment. She still treasures and values her friendship with her former leader Bluestar, knowing that Bluestar is dead, she can no longer see or talk to her.

Spottedleaf blinks her eyes to clear her memories from Bluestar and looks up at the Great Rock. Blackstar the leader of ShadowClan steps forward to start speaking. "I will begin by speaking for ShadowClan." Blackstar took a breath then spoke, "The prey is running well in ShadowClan, and we have made a new warrior, Tawnypelt."

A chorus of yowls broke out as all four of the Clans shout their praise to Tawnypelt. Spottedleaf looks over at the young tortoiseshell she-cat, as she stands next to her brother. Her eyes shine proudly as she looks up at the Great Rock. Spottedleaf thought to herself that her mother would be proud of this moment. She just wished that she had stayed in ThunderClan. As long as she is happy in her new Clan that is all that matters.

Blackstar then continues on, "We have seen more Twolegs in our territory. They stride around yowling at one another, and sometimes they let their monsters leave the Thunderpath and crash through the woods."

Mistyfoot then called out from her spot, "Leave the Thunderpath? Why? Are they chasing your cats, Blackstar?"

"No," the ShadowClan leader replied, "I don't think they even know we're there. They'll be no trouble so long as we stay away from them." The leader steps backward and then nudges the WindClan leader, "Go on, it's your turn."

The WindClan leader dips his head before he moves to the edge of the rock. Tallstar then raises his head to look at the cats in the clearing, "All is well in WindClan," he reported. "Ashfoot has a new litter of three kits. Onewhisker and Mudclaw chased off a fox who seemed to think it would be happier living in the moors than in the woods."

"We soon changed it's mind!" Mudclaw the WindClan deputy boast loudly from the base of the Great Rock.

Tallstar looks at the leader of RiverClan, "You'd better keep a lookout for it," he meows to the she-cat, "It crossed into your territory near the river."

"Thank you Tallstar," The RiverClan leader meows dryly, "Another fox is just what we need. I'll warn the patrols."

Spottedleaf cast a look at her mate as he was thinking the same thing of keeping a watch out for the loose fox. As Tallstar steps back the RiverClan leader makes her way forward. When the RiverClan leader tells her report, Spottedleaf looks past the RiverClan leader's shoulder and sees the strange cat again.

Then something strange happened as her reality where she was faded as she stares into the dapple pelt she-cat amber gaze.

_It happened on this very night as she peers into an ancient world of the forest. There was not four Clan leaders but five standing on the Great Rock. There's another Clan?! Spottedleaf looks at the leaders as one falls away from the rock and heads to his Clan. She sees cats where angry and the silhouettes looked hostile toward this Clan. Spottedleaf then caught sight of the young tortoiseshell she-cat that has been haunting her dreams. It was the only figure in the sea of black ghostlike figures of cats, which was shown clear as day._

_Spottedleaf looks at the scared kit as it looked confused and sadden all at once. She didn't know who this was, or why she is being shown this, but she wants to go to the kit, and hold her close saying everything will be all right._

_Spottedleaf then watches as the mysterious Clan walks past her leaving the female she-kit, and a male-kit, and their mother behind. Each of the cats felt like a whips of cold air brushing past her pelt. _

_When she felt the cold air running through her, things change as she slips back into reality. _Spottedleaf shook her head as what she just saw and witnessed.

Mistyfoot caught onto her sudden shiver, as she looks at her friend who was looking all around her as if she doesn't know where she is at, "Spottedleaf, are you okay?"

Spottedleaf shook her head to clear it, "Yeah. Just felt something odd."

"StarClan?" Mistyfoot asks.

"I don't know." Spottedleaf meows to her. And that was the honest truth. She doesn't really know what is going on anymore. Spottedleaf looks back up at the Great Rock as Firestar is now talking to the Clans, instead of Leopardstar. Spottedleaf tries to find that strange tortoiseshell she-cat again, but it was gone.

"ThunderClan has a new warrior too." Firestar meows breaking Spottedleaf's concentration of where this cat went. "Bramblepaw had his warrior ceremony, and is now Brambleclaw."

Another chorus of congratulations broke out as they praise Brambleclaw. When the crowd soon became quite again, Firestar continues onward, "Our prey is plentiful and the Twolegs aren't bothered us," Firestar finishes.

As Firestar steps back, Blackstar then brought the Gathering to a close. Mistyfoot then looks to Spottedleaf and meows, "Well that was quite fast. Not so often that a Gathering has ended this quickly."

"yeah I suppose so." Spottedleaf meows.

"Seriously though, are you alright? You seemed to have not been here?" Mistyfoot meows.

"I'm fine. Really." Spottedleaf meows. Then she looks over her friend's shoulder and sees RiverClan cats gathering up to head back to their camp. "I think your Clan is ready to leave."

Mistyfoot cast a look over her shoulder and then to Spottedleaf, "Well, alright. Until next time. Don't be a stranger now. Kind of missed you." Mistyfoot then embraces one of her closes friends.

The two of the said their goodbyes as they parted ways to go to their own Clans. Spottedleaf waited for her mate to lead the way home, as she sits near a shrub. Still looking for that strange she-cat. Whatever it was it was trying to communicate with Spottedleaf, in some odd way, of showing Spottedleaf a past life here in the forest.

Firestar then jumps down and strolls over to where Spottedleaf is at. Spottedleaf looks at him, "What's wrong?"

"Can you ask Graystripe to lead the Clan home." Firestar stated.

"Why?" Spottedleaf asks.

"I just need to make a trip out of the forest." Firestar meows.

"Your going to Moonstone are you?" Spottedleaf stated and knowing full well where he is going.

"Yes. There is something I need to talk about to the warrior ancestors." Firestar meows.

Spottedleaf looks at him, "Do you want some company."

"No, I think this is one journey I need to do on my own." Firestar meows. "I'll be back by sun down."

"Okay." Spottedleaf meows. "I will pass on the message to Graystripe, in the mean time Firestar, stay safe."

Firestar gave her one final lick on the cheek before he plunges into the bushes to the top of the slope on the WindClan side. Graystripe looks at Spottedleaf as he watches Firestar leave with WindClan, "Where is Firestar going?"

"He is going to Moonstone, told me that you will lead us home." Spottedleaf told her nephew.

Graystripe looks at her, "Is there trouble?"

"I don't know, but Firestar needs to speak with our ancestors." Spottedleaf meows.

"All right then. ThunderClan this way." Graystripe meows as he bounds up the slope leading into ThunderClan territory.

That night Spottedleaf slept in the nest. Just when she thought she would be dreaming a pleasant dream it then turned back onto what happened earlier at the Gathering.

_Spottedleaf watches the mysterious Clan leave as the focus turns on the tortoiseshell she-cat is she makes the journey to ThunderClan. Some similarities Spottedleaf can tell are the same features as her Clan now. The same High Rock in it's place however and the same medicine cat den. However the elders had a rock hallow instead of a tree, and the apprentice den had a tree stump along with a fern hallow. The nursery was a bramble bush with two thick oaks on either side protecting it. _

_Spottedleaf watches as the female she-cat from a strange clan comes into ThunderClan with her two kits. Then the grown she-kit turns to look at Spottedleaf. The cat was standing in her way as she watches the younger version of her disappear into the nursery._

_Spottedleaf eyes her, and slowly begins to talk to her, "I know you are showing me a past life. But what do you want. I can't help you then, but I can try and help you now. Just tell me who you are?" _

_The cat looks at her, and then finally spoke to her, and said nothing. Only nods. Spottedleaf looks at her, "Who are you?" When the she-cat still not answer her, Spottedleaf softly added in, "I won't hurt you. Just tell me who you are."_

_The tortoiseshell she-cat looks up to the sky then back at the her. Spottedleaf was trying to make sense of what she was trying to hint at. "You are from StarClan?"_

_There was anger in the amber gaze now, as the dapple coat she-cat arches her back at the mention of StarClan. Then the she-cat dashes away into the ferns as she did that Spottedleaf follows, but the world went black as Spottedleaf was shutter awake again by a jerk._

Spottedleaf jolted awake in her nest as the night sounds filled the air. Spottedleaf looked around her mate's den she gets up to look out of the rock. The dream was so surreal, like she just stepped back in time and looked upon an ancient ThunderClan camp. _Am I being shown this by an ancient warrior of ThunderClan? What happen to her, and why she chooses to connect with me and me alone? _Spottedleaf wanted answers, and tomorrow she plans to get in contact with her dead family to seek answers.


End file.
